InuMoon
by Mikasaddy
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y One shot, donde Sesshomaru y Kagome son la pareja principal.
1. Algo Más

**ACLARACION:**

 **Este libro contiene _One Shot_ del capítulo 1-12  
Luego están los _drabbles_ a partir del 13-31**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la increible Rumiko Takahasi, solo los he tomado para crear mis historias.

 _ **.**_

 _ **RETO DE HOY:**_ **INUYASA**

 _ **GC MOON**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Algo más**_

Corría apresuradamente, cayendo una y otra vez, la tormenta era aterradora y sus sensibles orejitas captaban el estruendoso sonido de los truenos que hacían temblar la tierra, la oscuridad se apoderaba del inmenso bosque, todos los animales estaban en su refugio resguardados de los peligros que se asomaban en esos momentos; sus pies descalzos tropezaron una vez más con una raíz gruesa que sobresalía de la tierra haciéndolo caer sin alcanzar a meter las manos para detener el duro golpe en su cabeza contra una piedra, la sangre comenzó a brotar y no se permitió llorar, se levantó presuroso para continuar su camino sacudiéndose un poco el lodo que había manchado su rostro cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad, esto disparó su sentido de supervivencia al máximo, sus pequeñas garras afiladas y colmillos estaban listos para atacar, cualquiera que se acercara a él no lo tendría fácil, daría una pelea antes de acabar muerto por alguna bestia.

Aun sin detenerse buscaba con su olfato no tan experto ese lugar que había mirado anteriormente en una de sus exploraciones rutinarias, una cueva profunda y amplia, perfecta para evitar ser devorado y mantenerse caliente durante esa tormenta, no había alcanzado a esconderse a tiempo ya que las provisiones se le habían agotado y tuvo que ir a conseguir suficientes para unos días, su pequeño bulto colgado en su espalda comenzaba a ser bastante incómodo, pero necesitaba esas manzanas, bayas, nueces, y un pequeño conejo muerto; su corazoncito era comprimido cada que debía matar algún animal, odiaba tanto esa parte de él, se odiaba tanto, deseaba no haber nacido, deseaba no ser alguien diferente, solo quería ser normal, deseaba tener un lugar al cual pertenecer, pero sabía que no existía un lugar para él en ese mundo, los Hanyo no eran bien vistos, era repudiados por ambas sociedades y él lo aprendió a base de pedradas, golpes, insultos y a veces intento de asesinato que por protegerse terminaba lastimándolos haciendo que se le temieran más y lo dejaran escapar, así que aprendió que lo mejor era parecer amenazador aunque él no se sintiera de esa forma, el solo quería encontrar paz y "algo más" que aún no sabía que era.

Una voz interrumpió en la penumbra del oscuro y aterrador bosque, haciendo contraste perfecto con el ambiente.

 _-No huyas inútilmente pequeño, serás el alimento para mi camada-_ decía burlonamente la voz.

Inuyasha, el pequeño hanyo sabía que si era un demonio que buscaba alimento para sus crías sería muy peligroso enfrentarse a él, pero no se rendiría, su coraje era mayor.

 _-¡Khe!-_ respingó el pequeño _-no digas eso; aun no me has atrapado-_ habló con su voz infantil y decidida mientras eliminaba el resto de su sangre sobre la herida que tenía en la frente, que ya estaba cicatrizando.

 _-El pequeño híbrido tiene coraje, me alaga el hacer esto más divertido; pero lamentablemente no tengo mucho tiempo-_

Después de decir esto, se impulsó para tomar el pequeño cuerpo del híbrido, el cual con una habilidad increíble esquivó rápidamente el ataque situándose por la espalda, sacó sus garras y rasguño la espalda del demonio de baja categoría pero que para el infante era un reto.

 _-¡Ah¡-_ gritó el yokai _-¿Pero que acabas de hacer pequeño malnacido?-_

 _-¡Ja!, no puedes conmigo ¿Cierto?-_ dijo burlándose el cachorro mitad demonio con su voz infantil.

Después de esto el demonio tomó del cabello al pequeño híbrido tumbando las provisiones que cargaba en su espalda lo estrello contra un árbol y lo tomó del cuello alzándolo de nuevo sobre el tronco, el cuerpo del infante respondió con un grito ahogado de dolor, seguramente le había roto algún hueso.

El yokai se acercó al rostro de Inuyasha hablándole con voz forzada y amenazante.

 _-¿Y ahora qué dices, pequeño?-_

La cabeza del cachorro le punzaba y el dolor que recorría su cuerpo era inmenso, pero a su vez había algo que era más fuerte y su sangre hervía; fue un impulso que había tomado posesión de su cuerpo, el cual nunca comprendió, con sus pequeñas garras atravesó el estómago de aquel yokai que lo tenía acorralado y con sus colmillos mordió vorazmente el brazo que lo sostenía del cuello, el demonio inmediatamente lo soltó e Inuyasha en lugar de escapar lo destrozó con odio y desesperación con sus propias y pequeñas garras.

.

.

 _-yasha, Inu, yasha-_

Se escuchaba una voz femenina a lo lejos, y sintió el contacto en su brazo haciéndolo reaccionar de manera brusca, empujando a la azabache que estaba con él en aquella cueva; haciéndola caer de sentón sobre el suelo lo observaba confusa.

 _-¿Qué quieres?-_ contestó bruscamente.

 _-Creí que debías despertarte, estabas quejándote, incluso parecía que querías…-_ fue interrumpida por el joven y malhumorado hanyo.

 _-No digas tonterías; solo duérmete y déjame tranquilo-_

Esperaba algún reproche de parte de la mujer que le hacía compañía pero nada fue dicho de parte de ella, solo sentía su profunda mirada celeste sobre él; se levantó y caminó hacia afuera de la cueva, pero antes de salir escuchó.

 _-Ten cuidado, la tormenta no ha cesado-_

Esto lo hizo reírse de lado, recordando que hace muchos años él había llegado sano y salvo a esa misma cueva después de pelear con aquel yokai; ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él?, ¿Por qué lo trataba amablemente?, nadie había hecho algo semejante por un ser como él, esto le hacía sentirse incómodo y extraño; pero a su vez le agradaba saber que quizá no era rechazado, rápidamente apartó esa idea de su cabeza recordando que los humanos eran traicioneros.

 _-¡Ja! Humana tonta, ¿crees que no puedo defenderme?-_

Sin esperar alguna respuesta salió de la cueva; necesitaba despejar su mente distrayéndose con la lluvia, truenos y la oscuridad de la noche, quería sentirse parte de _"algo más"_ y esa mujer le hacía sentir extraño; ella era una tormenta que debía soportar en su viaje a convertirse por fin en un demonio completo, tal vez ella era quien le llevaría por el camino para encontrar su _"algo más"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _FIN_

 _._

 _ **Nos leemos mañana GC MOON.**_


	2. Caprichoso Destino

¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores!

 **Les tengo el reto No. 2 de _#INUVEMBER -Kagome-_**

 **Dedicado a FiraLili:**

Gracias por ser mi beta en esta ocasión; aprendí de ti como no tienes idea, espero haber sido una buena niña y no sufrieras tanto al trabajar conmigo;

me llegué a llenar de estrés por un momento porque sentía presión al estar bajo tu tutela pero realmente fuiste la mejor beta que el destino pudo haber cruzado en mi camino; gracias por cada consejo que ahora atesoro con gran valor.

Rescataste el reto del día y salvaste mi pobre alma.

Te dedico este capítulo por ser una maravillosa persona y por regalarme tu amistad.

Con amor, **_GC MOON_**

Noviembre 02, 2017

* * *

.

.

 ** _-Caprichoso Destino-_**

.

.

La tarde le parecía eterna, fría y vacía, sus compañeros de viaje habían salido a buscar algo de leña para esa noche; se encontraba preparando algo para comer junto a su fiel amiga Sango, quien gustosamente compartía el silencio, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se mantenían de esta manera pero la exterminadora intuía que se debía a que estaba pensando en él; su campamento estaba casi listo y los hombres iban llegando, entonces la azabache sonrió alegremente cerrando sus brillantes ojos celestes como un gesto de genuina alegría y les gritó.

 _-¡Chicos, la cena está lista!-_

Rápidamente colocaron los leños en su lugar y se lavaron las manos acomodándose cada uno en su lugar, Shippo al lado izquierdo e Inuyasha a su derecha después Miroku y Sango; la joven miko no comió nada, y pensó que no se dieron cuenta pero había alguien que sí lo notó y les comentó a todos que sería una noche perfecta para ir a caminar y ver las luciérnagas del campo que estaba cerca, el hanyo aceptó a regañadientes después de ver la cara ilusionada de Kagome.

Se dirigieron a aquel lugar en silencio satisfecho de lo que habían comido, al llegar se tumbaron en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo en completo silencio viendo las estrellas aparecer una por una, la joven sacerdotisa disfrutó el ambiente, Shippo comenzó a tirar el ahori rojo del mitad demonio fuertemente.

 _-Inuyasha acompáñame a recolectar algunas luciérnagas-_ rogó Shippo

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así de tonto?-_ respondió el malhumorado híbrido.

 _-Por favor-_ Decía con su voz infantil, llena de súplica y ojos expresivos.

Kagome le dio un codazo y éste volteó a verla directamente a los ojos, esos que captaban su atención y no pudo negarse.

 _-¡keh!-_ respingó de manera acostumbrada _–está bien enano-_ le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se levantó acompañándolo a una pequeña colina donde estaban todas las luciérnagas.

Kagome se quedó mirando la escena de Inuyasha y Shippo, a veces se miraba tan maduro, como alguien responsable y que podía hacer cosas por los demás, admiraba desde la distancia su alta figura, el viento soplaba calmadamente moviendo sus platinados cabellos, el resplandor de la luna iluminaba su piel que parecía brillar junto a ella, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; sus pensamientos no podían ser más absurdos y ridículos, pero era inevitable cuando pensaba en él, amaba cada detalle que observaba gustosamente y atesoraba en su corazón aferrándose a sus sentimientos, anhelaba cada día pasar con él, cuando no estaban juntos era una tortura la espera para poder verlo nuevamente, nunca se imaginó llegar a pasar por algo así; nunca se había sentido tan plena y llena de vida.

El tiempo pasaba y parecía no importarle, la guerra y búsqueda de Naraku le parecía hasta placentera sabiendo que se mirarían nuevamente, eso le daba fuerza para seguir y entrenar duramente para vencer, dar paz a la era feudal y si se le permitía permanecer al lado de aquel que amaba como nunca imaginó y con tal intensidad que no sabía que podía ser posible.

Shippo corrió animadamente llegando directamente a las piernas de la joven miko, haciendo más grande su sonrisa.

-¡Mira, atrapé muchas!- Gritaba eufórico el pequeño demonio zorro mostrándole su puño cerrado.

-Me parece muy bien Shippo- abrazó al cachorro y le dio un beso en la cabeza, haciendo sonrojar al yokai.

-¡Hey enano!, ¿Por qué te fuiste?; ¡regresa acá o nos iremos!- Gritaba desde lejos Inuyasha mientras agitaba sus manos.

Kagome rió por la escena entre ellos, como si fueran hermanos, soltó a Shippo que fue corriendo nuevamente con él. Después de algunas caídas del pequeño zorrito, quejas del hanyo y risas de todos miró a Inuyasha cargar al cachorro después de quedar tumbado en el pasto dormido y le pareció tan paternal y protector, sin duda se había convertido en alguien diferente, ninguno de ellos eran los mismos después de la perla, después de Naraku, después de conocerse, sus vidas eran diferentes y estaban entrelazadas por el "destino", una palabra que tomaba más fuerza y ahora le encontraba un sentido diferente a su vida, su sonrisa dolía en el rostro pero siempre era así cuando se trababa de él, siempre era así cuando lo recordaba, siempre era así cuando pensaba en la persona que más amaba y extrañaba; anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas verlo nuevamente como habían acodado, ese día medianoche.

Cuando Inuyasha llegó con Shippo en sus brazos ambas mujeres y Miroku se levantaron para ir a dormir en el campamento.

Una vez que comprobó que todos estaban en sueño profundo arropó maternalmente al cachorro y caminó nuevamente a la pequeña montaña donde se verían por fin, después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a su amado.

Las circunstancias que pasaron para conocerse no fue algo romántico sin embargo existió una conexión que ambos sintieron en el mismo instante, sus almas estaban esperando el momento de encontrarse, de lejos lo miró de espalda esperando por ella mientras observaba la luna, sabía que el ya percibía su presencia pero aun así se permitió hablarle simplemente porque le gustaba pronunciar su nombre y sentir la caricia de su lengua sobre el paladar al hablarle; hasta la mínima acción que lo representaba le era placentera.

-Sesshomaru- sussuró.

Es extraño como actúa el destino, hace que encuentres lo que no buscas en quien menos lo esperas y, sin embargo, es justo lo que necesitabas.

.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

.

 **N/A:**

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Esperaban ese Final?

Si les ha gustado dejen su RW,

Quiero especificarles que este reto me hizo sufrir enormemente, pero gracias a FiraLili pude salir adelante,

el romanticismo no es un aspecto que se me de mucho en mis historias y eso se nota :'v

Pero fui rescatada gracias al increíble cerebro de mi amada Fira... ¡Loviu inmensamente!

No odio el romanticismo simplemente es algo que como escritora de Fics se me complica.

Gracias por leerme.

 **¡Hasta mañana!**


	3. Soledad

_#INUVEMBER DIA 03 RETO: **MIROKU**_

 _ **¡Queridos lectores, un placer saludarlos nuevamente!**_

Agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado hasta hoy, aquellos que me han seguido en esta serie de retos

y mas aun aquellos que toman su valioso tiempo para dejarme un RW que aprecio enormemente.

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_** _Este capítulo se sale de lo que es estrictamente planteado en el anime o manga, solo tomé pequeños detalles o fragmentos que creí pertinentes para enriquecer la trama y fuera mas sencilla la redacción sin tener la necesidad de alargarlo._

 _Gracias, disfruten su lectura._

 ** _GC MOON_**

Noviembre 03, 2017

.

* * *

.

-Soledad-

.

Esa mañana había salido solo a un templo que estaba cerca del campamento, según les había dicho a sus amigos, necesitaba meditar unos momentos y tomar fuerza espiritual para continuar el largo viaje que planeaban hacer, como todos sabían por su apariencia era un Moje y aunque dudaran de sus cualidades, era un ser sagrado; por lo tanto, le era necesario purificarse de vez en cuando; y esta ocasión era una de ellas.

El camino era tranquilo, las flores coloreaban el pintoresco sendero, las aves cantaban alegremente y daban una melodía armoniosa y exquisita, el sol salía calmadamente calentando el ambiente a la temperatura perfecta para tener una excelente actitud durante todo el día; apreciaba en gran manera esos días, a pesar de que parecía que no le interesaba otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con hermosas curvas femeninas.

Suspiró llenando sus pulmones de aire limpio y fresco, revitalizando sus energías, relajando su mente pero algo le trajo a su realidad, su condición actual no era favorable, soltó un quejido profundo y bajo, se inclinó un poco tomando su mano derecha que ardía como si fuego consumiera ese extraño hueco debido a su maldición.

Recordó que su desgracia siempre lo seguía y el pasado era algo que no podía borrar, necesitaba encontrar la forma para romper el hechizo que lo tenía de esa forma; ese era un motivo importante para sentirse desdichado y solo por el mundo luchando una batalla que sabía exactamente como terminaría.

.

* * *

.

 _Saliendo del lugar se encontraba ocupado intententando mantener el equilibrio y estar despierto a la vez, una tarea altamente difícil con tanto grado de alcohol que había consumido; cada cierto tiempo llegaba esa temporada en la cual bebía sin control solo por el placer de hacerlo, o bien, eso trataba de hacer creer a todos, incluso a él mismo se engañaba; la verdad era totalmente diferente y a pesar de eso no se molestaba en pensar en ello más de unos segundos, siempre se rehusaba a hacerlo._

 _Al final de todos sus días siempre terminaba solo, en cualquier lugar que fuera; pero siempre solo desde aquél momento en que su padre falleció víctima de la maldición, aprendió que debía valerse por sí mismo y que no existía amor sincero que aceptara su condición, creyó que lo mejor era disfrutar los placeres de la vida sin saber que aun así al final siempre tendría la sensación de vacío en su interior._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un fuerte impacto que se escuchó en dirección a la aldea, volteó para confirmar que así fuera y se preocupó al ver el humo negro provenir del campamento, corrió apresuradamente sin detenerse hasta estar seguro que era ese lugar, conforme avanzaba sentía la presencia que tanto daño le había causado no solo a él, también a todos sus amigos.

 _-Naraku-_ Pronunció esas palabras con resentimiento marcado.

Al llegar la batalla había iniciado, no era una sorpresa saber que no se encontraba en el lugar el mencionado híbrido con tentáculos, se trataba de sus ayudantes, poco a poco la pelea fue intensificándose, sin saber que tenían un propósito distinto a otras ocasiones, el fuego los rodeaba, el viento soplaba moviendo de dirección las llamaradas siendo manipuladas por Kagura, el campo de protección que había mantenido Miroku con un poco de ayuda de su amiga Kagome, estaba perdiendo fuerza, pues esas llamas eran potentes y tenían influencia maligna como si actuaran por sí solas.

El tiempo pasaba y sus oportunidades estaban al límite, Inuyasha estaba agitado fuera del campo luchando contra Goshinki un oponente de gran tamaño, fuerte y sobre todo era increíblemente poderoso, su habilidad no era palpable y eso lo hacía más peligroso; ese fue un principal motivo para que el joven hibrido se encontrara casi sin fuerzas y malherido, el demonio podía leer sus pensamientos y por esto anticipaba cada movimiento que intentaba hacer; la sangre brotaba escandalosamente del cuerpo del hanyo.

Miroku estaba cansado pero fuera del campo estaban las Saimyosho rodeando el lugar con insistencia, sabía que sería muy doloroso y peligroso para su cuerpo, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudar en lo que pudiera, volteó a ver a Kagome quien se encontraba agitada con sudor en su frente pero con su ceño fruncido, definitivamente estaba dando lo mejor de sí para mantener ese campo que protegía también a Shippo y Sango, su corazón recibió una punzada al pensar en la hermosa exterminadora que estaba preocupada viendo a ambos, _"si tan solo pudiera estar con ella"_ pensó y se reprimió, claro que él no podía estar con ella, no podía ofrecerle un futuro, no podía darle nada más que falsas ilusiones, su destino era estar solo, luchar solo contra su maldición.

Inhaló tomando todo el valor que necesitaba antes de dejar caer el campo que los protegía miró la escena de Goshinki con la mitad de la espada _Tessaiga_ en el hocico, abrió grandemente los ojos en sorpresa, el campo cayó y las Saimyosho se fueron sobre ellos; tomó todo el valor que tenía, levantó su mano derecha y la destapó succionando cada insecto que estaba ahí, por cada una que entraba su cuerpo ardía, el veneno estaba consumiéndolo hasta caer de rodillas pero sin bajar el brazo que mantenía apoyado con su otra mano hasta que no quedó ninguna, agotado bajó sus brazos apoyándose en la tierra tembloroso.

Trataba de regularizar su respiración cuando levantó su cabeza en respuesta del penetrante rugido que escuchó y se quedó sorprendido al ver a Inuyasha despedazando a Goshinki, su cuerpo estaba dolorido y su mente perturbada por la imagen que observaba; si su amigo no se controlaba podía llegar a hacerles daño a Kagome y Sango, esto hizo que se levantara con todo el coraje que tenía, comenzó a caminar sintiendo como si pisara vidrios y éstos se enterraran en cada parte de su cuerpo, no iba a permitir que muriera Kagome, no iba a permitir que muriera Sango, no; primero tenían que matarlo a él antes de acabar con la hermosa mujer que sin querer admitirlo había arrebatado el sentimiento de soledad y esa fue la primera vez que admitió querer tener un futuro y luchar por un futuro con su amada exterminadora, se asombró viendo que la joven azabache caminaba hacia el perturbado demonio recién convertido.

 _-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué está pasándote Inuyasha?-_ Cuestionaba la sacerdotisa.

 _-Grrr, ¡No te acerques, no sabes de lo que pueda ser capaz!-_ gruñó el joven platinado.

 _-¡Cuidado Señorita, puede ser muy peligroso-_ Girtó el monje preocupado por su amiga.

 _-Inuyasha, yo no soy tu enemiga-_ decía con voz angustiada acercándose a él,

Al sentirla más cerca la percibió como una amenaza, se fue sobre Kagome y le aventó un zarpazo en el rostro que hizo palidecer a todos los presentes, acción que nunca llegó a ejecutarse, pues un poderoso brazo sostenía la mano del descontrolado demonio, una figura imponente y letal, se hacía presente con la mirada penetrante sobre su medio hermano, aguda y fiera; parecía matarlo con ese gesto, abrió sus labios para pronunciar con voz penetrante y demandante.

 _-Detente, patético intento de demonio-_

Nunca había observado con tal claridad la forma en que el Lord defendía a la joven miko, siempre aparecía cuando menos lo esperaban y a su manera la protegía, la forma en que la azabache se aferraba al brazo del majestuoso guerrero daba a entender algo más profundo e intenso.

El monje no se sorprendió tanto al verlos de esta manera, ya sospechaba que entre Sesshomaru y Kagome existía algo más, él no la despreciaba como decía odiar a todos los humanos, a pesar de que todos lo miraban como un Daiyokai letal, frio y sanguinario, para Miroku había cambiado completamente su concepto, era un Demonio de alta categoría interesado en una humana sagrada, y que no dudaría defenderla a cualquier costo de cualquiera que supusiera la mínima amenaza para ella.

Eso lo hizo pensar que hasta el ser más frío y aterrador de la tierra puede llegar a enamorarse y dejar la soledad a un lado; sonrió por esa idea que vino irónicamente a su mente, ese día había comprendido que _la soledad solo es una palabra que se elige adoptar, es fácil caer en ella y aferrarse al sentimiento por miedo a permitir que alguien más entre en tu vida y la cambie completamente; solo depende de uno mismo que hacer con ese sentimiento._

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Agradecimiento especial a: FiraLili, Raquel Taisho, Camoni, Nurarihyon Kou Taisho**

 **Por haberse tomado la molestia de escribirme sus lindas palabras.**

 **.**

Bueno, este también fue UN GRAN RETO, jamás había tenido que escribir tanto sobre Miroku, es un personaje complejo y admirable

una persona sumamente inteligente y perceptiva; espero haber cumplido satisfactoriamente la perspectiva que tienen de él.

Si les ha gustado no olviden dejar sus hermosos RW,  
Gracias por leer.

 ** _¡Hasta mañana!_**


	4. Un Nuevo Sueño

**#INUVEMBER RETO DIA 4 - SANGO**

"Queridos lectores, para mí aun es el dia cuatro de los retos :v,

se que para ustedes ya paso el tiempo pero aqui cumpliendo con mi horario se los dejo"

 **Agradecimiento:** A todos mis amados lectores y en gran manera aprecio aquellos que me dejan su RW y que han comenzado a seguir esta serie de retos.

 _¡Dsifruten su lectura!_

 **GC MOON**

 **Noviembre 04, 2017**

.

* * *

.

 ** _-Un Nuevo Sueño-_**

Despertando de aquel sueño agitada y con lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos se aferraba al peludo cuerpo de su inseparable amiga, cada noche era lo mismo; cada día que pasaba la tortura era más grande, ¿por qué no podía borrar esas imágenes de su hermano matando a sus compañeros exterminadores y a su amado padre?, ¿Por qué no podía eliminar el dolor en su espalda al ser enterrada la kurasigama?, Peor aún ¿Por qué no se borraba de su mente ese ardor en su corazón al saber que Kohaku había hecho todo eso?, su hermano que amaba tanto le había provocado el dolor más grande que pudo haber experimentado en su vida; todo resultado del malnacido de Naraku y ahora ese recuerdo y dolor se encontraba clavado en su corazón para siempre.

Llevó sus manos para limpiar el agua acumulada en sus mejillas y ojos, cada noche lloraba en silencio al despertar de esta manera; nadie se percataba de su situación, tampoco tenía la intención de decirle a alguno de sus ahora amigos y compañeros de viaje lo que debía sufrir cada noche al acostarse; esto era algo que lidiaba sola como resultado de su pasado.

Ya no deseaba volver a dormir por esa noche, el sueño fue tan vívido que parecía estar pasando de nuevo por ese momento, se levantó tomó a Kirara, su Hiraikotsu y caminaron por el bosque adentrándose en la oscuridad, una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente alejada para evitar ser escuchada; se giró hacia su acompañante acercándose a ella le acarició su cabeza suavemente y le habló con voz delicada y con un toque de dolor.

 _-Muy bien Kirara, como lo hemos hecho tantas veces, entrenemos un momento-_ Se separó tomando su Hiraikotsu aventándolo de manera tensa.

Suspiró cuando regresó a ella y lo lanzó nuevamente cada vez más fuerte con más resentimiento; las imágenes pasaban una vez más por su cabeza y cada que lanzaba el Hiraikotsu gritaba desgarradoramente, había entrado en un estado de shock, su mente estaba descontrolada haciéndole recordar el momento exacto en el que Kohaku acabó con su padre y ella parada observando sin poder hacer nada.

Lanzó otra vez el arma y éste partió varios árboles tumbándolos provocando un estruendoso golpe en el suelo; se aventó de rodillas derrotada por sus recuerdos, derrotada por su frustración, derrotada por su impotencia y su fracaso en la búsqueda de Naraku; ahí esa noche se permitió llorar inclinada en la tierra con los puños cerrados golpeando el piso con una mano, el dolor se apoderó de su corazón llevándola al límite.

Kirara se acercó a ella envolviéndola con su cuerpo se acomodó de modo que sintiera su contacto y su abrazo, ella entendía el dolor que atravesaba su compañera, incluso, podría decir que sentía también como ella la amargura que cargaba sobre su alma.

Después de descargar sus sentimientos inhaló fuertemente, se levantó, sacudió su ropa, se dirigió hacia el rio y lavó su cara; el agua fresca le ayudaría a eliminar la hinchazón de su rostro, despejaría su mente y se sentiría nueva para comenzar ese día.

Sintió una presencia conocida giró su rostro rápidamente y ahí estaba ella; Kagome, otra mujer que a pesar de no haber perdido toda su familia, no tenía a su padre y aquel corazón había sido herido gravemente en muchas ocasiones, Inuyasha se había encargado de destrozarlo en cada encuentro con Kikyo, pero como nada dura para siempre, ella sanó; ahora se podía ver plena y feliz, aquellos sentimientos de dolor, resentimiento e incluso algo de odio desaparecieron; estaba orgullosa de encontrar una amiga fuerte y valiente, que no tenía miedo a avanzar, ahora ella había entregado su corazón a alguien que seguramente no le haría daño, él era perfecto para ella aunque parecía que no tenían absolutamente nada en común, pero la realidad era otra; esas diferencias hacían que se complementaran perfectamente haciendo algo único, especial y fuerte entre ellos.

 _-Hola Kagome, Buenos días-_ Dijo la exterminadora ya relajada.

La morena sonrió alegremente, sus celestes ojos y su rostro reflejaban algo que jamás había mirado en ella; amor verdadero.

 _-Hola Sango, muy buenos días_ \- Contestó eufórica regalándole un cálido abrazo que sintió necesario para su amiga.

 _-¡Oh, parece que alguien pasó muy buena noche!-_ Exclamó la joven exterminadora provocando un gracioso rubor en la sacerdotisa.

 _-Bueno, soñé con el-_ le dijo de manea tímida y alegre a la vez.

 _-Me da gusto que ahora esté yendo todo bien con él-_ Le confesó de manera sincera.

Ambas sonrieron y caminaron de regreso al campamento en silencio tal vez ambas meditando en sus sueños tan diferentes pero que provocaban sentimientos profundos en cada una que sobrepasaban sus límites pero con contrastes distintos.

Mirando de reojo a Kagome meditó, ella encontró una nueva razón para amar y entregó su corazón a Sesshomaru.

Al llegar al campamento, miró a Miroku quien le regalo la más sincera de sus sonrisas, esas que no tenían ningún toque de malicia y escuchó de su voz aquellas palabras que provocaron un fuerte movimiento en su corazón, y no era precisamente dolor.

 _-Muy buenos días mi querida Sanguito, te ves tan hermosa hoy-_ automáticamente se sonrojó.

 _-Hay pero que cosas dice su excelencia-_ contestó de manera divertida y timida.

En su mente quedó meditando todo lo sucedido y llegó a una conclusión _"yo puedo transformar mi vida, nunca es tarde para emprender un nuevo rumbo, vivir una nueva historia o construir un nuevo sueño"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin_

 _._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _N/A_**

¿Que les ha parecido?

si les ha gustado no olviden dejar sus RW

Este reto fue interesante, al principio no sabía como manejar la personalidad de SANGO,

pero después me enfoqué en su situación y eso realmente me hizo sentir muy triste, creo que es el personaje que mas ha sufrido en la serie

y a pesar de eso es una mujer fuerte y valiente que no teme luchar y enfrentarse a sus peores pesadillas.

Espero cumplir satisfactoriamente este reto.

Saludos

 ** _¡Nos leemos mañana!_**


	5. Una Luz

**#INUVEMBER RETO 05 : SHIPPO**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Queridos lectores!

¿Creyeron que se me había olvidado el de ayer?, pues no; saben como es la vida y aveces necesitas un descanso

so, ayer no estuve disponible para escribir, pero hoy si.

asi que habrá doble reto, en unas horas estaré subiendo el que pertenece al dia de hoy y es _SESSHOMARU & CO_

 _¡ESPÉRENLO!_

Sin más, les dejo este para que lo disfruten, gracias a todos por sus RW y por leerme.

 **.**

 _ **GC MOON**_

 _ **Noviembre 06, 2017**_

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **-Una luz-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Caminaba por el amplio bosque le parecía tan enorme a sus ojos, todo era tan asombroso e intimidante para su pequeño cuerpo, pero éste valiente zorrito se creía capaz de lograr cualquier cosa a pesar de que al final temblaba de miedo, aun así hacía lo posible por no demostrarlo.

Cuando llegó a un árbol alto trepó hasta llegar casi a la cima que le permitía disfrutar de una perfecta vista hacia el pozo por el que llegaría la humana que ahora era su figura materna, esto fue así desde aquella ocasión cuando el intrépido cachorro intentó robar los fragmentos de sus manos, este día se cumplía el tiempo para que ella regresara a esa época.

Estando sentado en la rama más alta sosteniendo un pequeño puñado de bayas rojas comía calmadamente disfrutando de ellas prestando atención hacia una dirección fija, el pozo; había ocasiones en las que no podía esperarla tranquilamente, cuando estaban en constante peligro por Naraku y por la tensión que provocaba; Kagome le había ordenado tajantemente que no se separara del grupo mientras ella no estaba, así que el obedientemente así lo hacía, pero ya eran algunos meses que no tenían noticias de su enemigo, así que se encontraban un poco más relajados sabiendo que no era posible que atacaran al cachorro.

 _-Ay, pero que bonito día-_ Gritó el Shippo emocionado, estirando sus pequeños brazos hacia arriba con los puños cerrados y una enorme sonrisa.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió algo sobre su nariz haciéndole cosquillas y quedó maravillado por una hermosa mariposa de múltiples colores, trató de quedarse tan quieto intentando ocultar la sonrisa juguetona al observarla, deseaba atraparla y divertirse un rato con ella; pero tenía un objetivo en mente y no debía caer ante la tentación, pronto estaría la hermosa humana con él y podrían jugar juntos.

La mariposa salió volando después de unos momentos y Shippo al fin pudo respirar aliviado orgulloso de sí mismo por haber vencido la tentación.

 _-¡Uy! Pero sí que soy fuerte –_ dijo con un tono jactancioso por su pequeño logro.

Inspiró el aire que lo rodeaba levantó sus bracitos y los llevó juntando sus manos detrás de la nuca, flexionó una pierna colocándola debajo de la otra dejando una colgando de la rama haciendo un movimiento relajado y rítmico, cerró sus ojos y sin desearlo se quedó dormido.

.

.

* * *

.

 _Corría apresuradamente por la espesa hierva cerca del lago tratando de escapar después de encontrar una figura grande que tenía atado en su cintura la piel de su padre como un adorno haciéndole burla sobre eso, su coraje fue tanto al verlo de esa manera, como si le quemaran su piel, intentó darle un golpe pero él fue quién lo recibió aventándolo unos metros, entonces pudo ver una flecha atravesando el rostro de ese demonio, se asombró al ver quien era._

 _Esa humana estaba enfrentando a un demonio por él, a pesar de haberle robado y hacerle bromas a su acompañante; entonces el peligro se hizo más grande y su preocupación hacia ella creció cuando ese demonio hizo el mismo ataque que había mirado el día que mató a su padre arrojándolos lejos, y secuestró a Kagome._

 _Estaba desesperado él había causado ese problema, él provocó que se la llevaran, seguramente la mataría y seria su culpa nuevamente; su padre murió al defenderlo también de una ataque al cruzarse en el camino de esas bestias, su padre había dado la vida por él y ahora que podía demostrar su valentía no lo había hecho; se odio por esto y lloró, lloró porque había defraudado la memoria de su padre, su héroe._

 _Corrió angustiado tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a aquel que era el compañero de la mujer para que fueran a salvarla, su corazón estaba desesperado y angustiado; no quería provocar otra muerte como la que había tenido su padre, haría lo todo lo posible para que eso no sucediera; no de nuevo._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _-¡No!-_ Gritó revolviéndose del árbol cayendo desde la rama en la que se encontraba.

Mientras descendía entendió que solo era un sueño, se convirtió en una bola gigante volando de nuevo hacia la rama, se sintió angustiado y tan desesperado, necesitaba verla, necesitaba saber que se encontraba a salvo, quería protegerla para siempre, quería que ella siempre estuviera bien, por eso odiaba como la hacía sentir Inuyasha, odiaba a Kikyo, se le hacía tan tonto que siendo un adulto jugara de esa manera con su mamá; él no entendía muchas cosas, pero lo que sí quería era verla feliz, y con él la había mirado llorar, había olido su desilusión, su desesperación y su tristeza, su sensible olfato llegaba a percibir sus estados de ánimo y eso provocaban en él un dolor profundo y agudo en su pequeño corazón.

Deseaba ver siempre su radiante sonrisa, sus ojos celestes iluminados y tan expresivos como cuando lograba hacer algo bien, cuando tenía un avance en su entrenamiento, sí amaba a Kagome como su madre y deseaba que ella encontrara su razón de ser feliz, como ahora en la tenía; ella se había convertido en una luz de su espesa oscuridad.

" _¿Quién podría ser esa luz para su mama?"_ Se preguntaba internamente.

Su olfato percibió el peligro inminente; el ser poderoso y altamente peligroso se acercaba hacia esa dirección, su corazón marcaba un ritmo acelerado, ya que al mismo tiempo miró que Kagome salía de ese pozo ¿será que vienen a atacar a su mama?, esto lo perturbó y sin pensarlo quiso llegar antes que ese demonio hacia la joven miko, si él debía dar su vida por su mamá sería la forma correcta de pagar la deuda que tenía con su padre, el sería el héroe para la hermosa mujer que había llegado a iluminar su vida.

Paró en seco al verlo parado peligrosamente frente a ella, "demasiado tarde" pensó y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos color esmeralda, no podía permitir que la matara, no si estaba en sus manos; se asombró haciéndolo abrir sus ojos grandemente y sin darse cuenta había detenido su avance.

-Hola Sessh- dijo Kagome con una radiante sonrisa y ojos azules iluminados, que parecía ser la luz más hermosa que existía.

Él cortó el espacio entre ellos y la abrazó posesivamente colocando su mano sobre la cintura de la mujer y la besó.

Entendió que Kagome era una luz tan brillante que no solo había iluminado su pequeña vida, ella era la luz que incluso, podía iluminar la penetrante oscuridad que nadie se atrevía a atravesar.

.

.

.

Fin

.

* * *

.

 ** _N/A_**

¿Que les ha parecido este reto?

Shippo un personaje secundario bastante divertido y alegre tiene un pasado, que a pesar de ser triste parece no haberlo cambiado para mal

sin embargo, también influyó y gracias al apoyo que encuentra en Kagome el pequeño tiene una figura materna, encontrando después

una grata familia con sus amigos, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Kirara.

Este pequeño, es valiente y esforzado; a pesar de ser tan pequeño enfrentó peligros con todos ellos, también merece su medalla de valentía.

.

 **AGRADECIMIENTO:** **Estoy en la aplicación de Amino en la comunidad** _ **Inuyasha · Amino· y esta tarde recibí la grata sorpresa en el peridoco semanal (de la aplicacion) que habia ganado mi ONE SHOT - SOLEDAD- como el mejor FanFic de la semana!**_

 ** _Estoy muy agradecida por esto; me siento privilegiada al contar con ese apoyo que me han brindado._**

 ** _bueno, solo quería compartirles mi alegría._**

 **Gracias a todos por leerme.**

 _ **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**_


	6. Punto Débil

**#INUVEMBER RETO 06 SESSHOMARU & CO**

¡Queridos lectores, el día de ayer estuve trabajando en la redacción para este reto y créanme que nunca había batallado tanto para

redactar a nuestro adorado Sesshomaru, incluso, tuve de nuevo de Beta a _FiraLili_ ; a quien le agradezco grandemente su ayuda.

Al final tuvo compromisos y quedé sola, espero no me mate por terminarlo de esa forma xD

Bueno, que disfruten su lectura.

 _ **GC MOON**_

 _ **Noviembre 07, 2017**_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **-Punto débil-**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _*_** El campo de flores estaba cubierto por miles de ellas en tonalidades distintas y gratos aromas para disfrutar, debajo de un gran árbol que tenía una excelente sombra, ahí se encontraba el gran señor del Oeste recargado en el tronco con una pierna flexionada, sobre esta tenía su brazo apoyado, la otra pierna complemente estirada, sus ojos cerrados, labios en una delicada línea con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia el cielo, una vista de aquel Daiyokai imponente y con un aire de superioridad en un momento de calma que parecía estar dormido, pero se encontraba completamente alerta cuidando de los suyos, ahí estaba el gran Lord Sesshomaru.

A unos metros de distancia se encontraba su protegida sentada al lado de un montón de flores escogidas para hacer coronas, de manera muy entretenida la niña tarareaba una canción concentrada en lo que hacía mientras que un demonio rana estaba a unos pasos retirado de ella cubierto por la sombra de un árbol pequeño pero perfecto para su tamaño y a su lado el dragón de dos cabezas observando a la pequeña. **_*Ref_**

Tenía algún tiempo que no podía disfrutar de esa tranquilidad tan estimulante que extrañaba después de conocer aquel asqueroso aroma, de solo volver a recordarlo le hizo fruncir el ceño automáticamente y como un acto reflejo cerro su mano en puño encajando sus garras en sus palmas.

 _-Grrr-_ gruñó tan bajo como fue posible; los recuerdos de ese desagradable olor perturbaba su descanso.

Sintió una desesperación que parecía querer matar lo primero que se cruzara por su camino, no podía hacerlo si se encontraba la pequeña humana cerca; se levantó con tal gracia digna de un poderoso rey y habló con esa voz autoritaria y grave.

 _-Jaken, cuida a Rin-_ Voló rápidamente sin esperar una respuesta.

Deseaba desaparecer todo rastro de ese maldito recuerdo que lo llevaba a casi perder el control, ¿Cómo era posible que se pudiera sentir de esa manera?; el gran y poderoso Sesshomaru ¿perturbado por algo tan insignificante?

 _-Patético-_ murmuró.

En su trayecto observó y escuchó el revuelo causado en una aldea repleta de Yokais de bajo nivel, decidió que era una perfecta oportunidad para descargar su frustración, haría algo para lo que estaba hecho, regir sobre sus tierras; con su desbordante poder oprimió a los presentes haciendo notar su presencia, rápidamente detuvieron la pelea.

Descendió hasta llegar a una distancia considerable pero suficiente para observar todo lo que pasaba; un grupo de cinco yokais tenía tres figuras femeninas con el rostro cubierto, amarradas con algunas cuerdas de sus pies y brazos, tenían sus ropas algo rasgadas _-inútiles-_ pensaba, sabiendo de antemano el propósito de tenerlas de esa manera.

 _-Mi lord, un placer contar con su presencia-_ Habló un yokai corpulento y alto con apariencia de un cerdo.

Dirigió su letal mirada hacia él sin preocuparse en contestar, después posó su mirada en el grupo que causaba el alboroto, realmente no le interesaba lo que estaban haciendo, olfateó un poco más, quería asegurarse de no estarse volviendo loco, pero el aroma de esos aldeanos era tan asqueroso que penetraba su sensible olfato.

 _-Mi lord-_ Intervino de nuevo _–Solo estamos divirtiéndonos un poco; como comprenderá necesitamos de algunas atenciones-_ Su tono era asqueroso incluso para un cerdo como él.

 _-Silencio-_ habló tajantemente dejando clara la orden.

Se movió directamente hacia ese lugar, ese aroma peculiarmente familiar, que no era tan profundo y claro como lo recordaba pero había algo ahí, su olfato no podía engañarlo, caminó con elegancia manteniendo su puño cerrado del cual corrían gotas de sangre hacia el piso, dejando un pequeño rastro.

Los aldeanos miraban asombrados al Lord del Oeste caminar, se sentían tan oprimidos por el incremento de su aura, el poder del Daiyokai estaba subiendo considerablemente rápido; cayeron de rodillas sobre el suelo colocando una mano en su pecho intentando respirar; si se trataba de ese aroma acabaría con toda la aldea.

Llegó hacia el grupo de mujeres que estaban tumbadas sobre el piso sin delicadeza.

 _-Tú-_ Ordenó a un demonio Jabalí. _–Descubre sus cabezas-_

El perturbado y oprimido demonio no podía levantarse, esto irritó al letal Daiyokai y sin pensarlo levantó su garra sacando su látigo lo lanzó directamente al cuello del desafortunado Yokai decapitándolo.

Dirigió su vista hacia el demonio que estaba al lado del cuerpo sin vida, un yokai sapo de tamaño mediano.

-Hazlo- Pronunció esa palabra con un tono demandante.

Estando tan asustado como pudo se levantó y comenzó a quitar las mantas que cubrían los rostros, uno por uno fueron descubiertos, revelando a jóvenes bellas de cabellos oscuros y pieles blancas, el aroma seguía penetrando su olfato y su mente no lo dejaba en paz.

 _-¿Son todas?-_ Preguntó tajantemente al demonio Sapo.

 _-No, hay una que está con el General ahora mismo-_ Respondió nervioso.

Al escuchar esas palabras el Lord sintió que su cuerpo ardía intensamente, parecía consumirse por dentro con fuego, ¿Acaso se trataba de ella y no había llegado a tiempo?, ¿La odiaba tanto como para que se mereciera algo así?; sin querer pensar tanto habló más autoritario.

 _-Tráela-_

El demonio salió lo más pronto que pudo para ir hacia la joven, los presentes temblaban ante el peso de poder que sentían, su dificultad para respirar era cada vez peor, comenzaban a toser e inclinarse sobre el suelo para detenerse, ya estaban casi en su límite, sus insignificantes existencias estaban por terminar incluso sin ser tocados por las garras del gran Daiyokai.

El yokai Sapo regresaba con un bulto caminando apresurado para presentarse ante el Lord, la traía en brazos envuelta en una sábana; al percibir su aroma y verla de lejos supo que se trataba de su esencia, estaba seguro que era ella; entonces sucedió lo que nunca creyó ser capaz de llegar a hacer por alguien tan despreciable.

Rugió profundamente haciendo retumbar la tierra y a todos los presentes, sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo intenso y su rostro se desfiguró; un enorme Inu Yokai estaba ante todos los aldeanos, el inmenso perro blanco destilando veneno de su hocico escupió a cada yokai presente derritiéndolos a todos; aquel que traía envuelta a la mujer se quedó estático mirando la escena.

Una vez que eliminó a cada ser, volvió a su forma humanoide, aun con sus ojos del color de la sangre, caminó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el general, encontrándolo semidesnudo y ebrio; su interior ardió de nuevo; pero quería que sufriera todo lo posible, así que, controló su bestia; esto lo disfrutaría y se encargaría de derramar cada gota de sangre que existiera en él.

 _-Mi, hip; lord, hip –_ intentaba hablar el general.

Con su velocidad demoniaca se puso frente a él poniendo una garra sobre su cuello impidiendo que siguiera hablando perforando su piel arrancando gritos desesperados del yokai, las garras le oprimían cada vez más la garganta alzándolo del suelo, el demonio forcejeaba tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre, pero la insignificante fuerza de él no podía hacer nada en contra del Lord; después de unos segundos en los que le impidió respirar lo azotó en el piso fuertemente rompiéndole los huesos.

El general se retorcía sobre el suelo, implorando piedad quería que terminara con su vida rápido, pero el Daiyokai aún no deseaba parar, enredó su látigo sobre una pierna cortando la circulación de ésta atravesando cada capa de su piel y hueso hasta desprenderla completamente; repitió esto con la otra y con ambos brazos encargándose de que el proceso fuera lento y doloroso; para el final enterrar sus garras sobre el cuello descargando su veneno y dejarlo ahí para que muriera desangrado mientras su cuerpo era consumido lentamente.

Al salir se acercó al yokai que tenía a la mujer en sus manos, la tomó con su brazo para llevársela, no sin antes terminar con la vida del demonio sapo.

Llevó a la joven mujer hacia el río, necesitaba comprobar que se encontraba bien pero no deseaba quitar la sábana; su sangre estaba aún caliente, sus pensamientos estaban en una lucha interna acerca de todo lo sucedido y todo su interior ardía; quería saber que estaba a salvo, cuando la destapó notó que tenía unas prendas extrañas cubriendo su curvilíneo cuerpo, esto lo hizo calmarse, olfateó entre su cuello y el hombro dándose cuenta que nada de su aroma había cambiado, entonces supo que estaba bien, solo estaba inconsciente, tal vez le habían dado algo de beber para que no se resistiera.

Se sumergió junto a ella llevando también la sábana, al terminar de enjuagarla la envolvió en ella y nuevamente se permitió olerla inhalando profundamente ese aroma, que, a pesar de decir que era asqueroso y repulsivo, era una esencia malditamente atractiva para él, tanto que su bestia había despertado; gruño bajo como respuesta a su frustración y se apresuró a llegar junto a sus compañeros.

Emprendió vuelo hacia el campo de flores aun irritado por todo, no comprendía qué le había sucedido para actuar de esa manera, su cuerpo le exigía marcarla como suya, pero no cedería ante su bestia; salió de sus pensamientos una vez que llegó a su destino siendo encontrado por una eufórica niña y un impactado sirviente.

 _-¡Kya Sesshomaru sama!-_ Gritó alegremente la pequeña.

 _-Amo bonito-_ logro decir el impactado demonio.

Caminó hacia la sombra para recostar a la mujer siendo seguido por la intrépida niña.

 _-¡Es la Señorita Kagome_!- chilló en grata sorpresa aplaudiendo.

 _-¿Qué?, ¿la mujer de Inuyasha?-_ preguntó Jaken totalmente impactado.

Sin preocuparse en voltear a verlos contestó.

 _-No, mía-_

Nadie se mete con lo que el gran Lord del Oeste protege, nadie seguirá con vida si intenta tocar a sus compañeros, para él cualquiera que esté fuera de su manada es insignificante; la misericordia no es una característica de la que sea poseedor.

Cuando vemos a una persona que amamos y es tan importante para nosotros corre peligro, estamos dispuestos a dar nuestra vida por ellos, se vuelve nuestro _punto débil_ ; Incluso el Daiyokai más poderoso, mortífero y frío tiene su punto débil, una vez que lo descubras no tendrás oportunidad de escapar.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

.

.

 _ **N/A**_

 _ ***Ref- De mi fic Contigo Sin Ti - CAPITULO 04 EL DESPERTAR**_

Bueno, para este capitulo casi me explota el cerebro (en sentido figurado pero real xD)

 ** _Sesshomaru:_** un personaje tan complejo e impredecible; es letal, pero tiene honor; a lo largo de la serie/manga se nota

la evolución que tiene, es mi personaje favorito por sus características y creo que es el favorito de much s.

Disfruto mucho hacer un Sesshomaru despiadado y frío, pero bueno, ya ni palabras tengo para describir como me fue :S

Espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden dejarme sus RW

¡Saludos, nos leemos!


	7. Traición

**#INUVEMBER RETO 07 KIKYO**

Bueno pero estos Retos están acabando con mi existencia y mi pobre cerebro :')

 **.**

.

 **ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE:**

 **Este pequeño One Shot está basado en lo primero que vimos en el anime de Kikyo;**

 **exactamente en el capitulo 15 el regreso a la vida.**

 **Y también quiero hacer mención de algo bien importante,**

 **NUNCA llegué a odiarla y aunque parezca en este capítulo**

 **NO ES ASÍ.**

 **.**

Una vez aclarado este punto disfruten su lectura.

 _ **GC MOON**_

Noviembre 07, 2017

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Traición-**_

 _ **.**_

Sobre la pequeña colina se encontraba recostada en un árbol mientras observaba la fuerte lluvia que azotaba sin detenerse, las pesadas gotas retumbaban en las hojas de los árboles, caían golpeado las piedras y el piso; sin importar mojarse contemplaba la densa oscuridad, el ambiente le daba la perfecta combinación para disfrutar el amargo sabor de la traición, con la mirada fija en el horizonte distante recordaba aquél día en el que fue engañada por el híbrido que amó como nunca había sentido y a pesar de estar dispuesta a compartir su vida con él, Inuyasha la engañó diciéndole que quería ser humano y vivir juntos.

La lluvia era como ella, fría y tan triste que te deja con un sentimiento de vacío al observarla, sus almas aferradas al rencor le recordaban día y noche ese dolor al ser traicionada por el que más amaba; sin embargo, parecía que no sentía nada porque su rostro era distante y duro, como si no tuviera amor y no sintiera absolutamente nada, aunque su realidad era diferente, por dentro estaba llena de rencor, maldad y odio; la venganza era lo único que le interesaba, había recuperado su cuerpo prestado solamente para saldar sus deudas pendientes, vagaba en ese mundo con solo un objetivo "arrastrar al infierno a su asesino" tenía planeado morir exactamente en el mismo momento que Inuyasha.

Se levantó del tronco en el que estaba recostada y comenzó a caminar, necesitaba más almas y sus serpientes no tardarían en llegar, avanzando por el bosque su ropa se mojó completamente, pero esto parecía no interesarle, ¿Qué podía llegar a sentir su cuerpo carente de calor? Sus pensamientos, culpaban solo a uno.

-Inuyasha- Sussuró con gran resentimiento frunciendo el ceño.

De pronto un relámpago cayó cerca del lugar iluminándolo y pudo ver algunas cabezas de animales temblando de miedo y frío, continuó avanzando pero se comenzaba a sentir débil y cansada, su fuerza se agotaba rápidamente, sentía que estaba desvaneciéndose en medio de la colina, hasta que encontró la luz de sus serpientes cazadoras de almas y fue a sentarse sobre una roca; descendieron todas incrustándose cada una directamente en su pecho, ahogándola por la brusquedad pero esto fue un alivio, era como regresar a la vida después de sentirse en el olvido y perderse en la densa oscuridad.

Cuando logró sentirse mejor vino a su mente la imagen de aquél que había provocado la ira de sus almas para buscar la venganza, él era la solución a sus problemas, debía reunir más fuerzas para matarlo sin fallar esta vez, pero si quería seguir en este mundo para logar su objetivo debía mantenerse alejada de esa insignificante mujer que viajaba con él, su reencarnación.

Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su delicado rostro, había encontrado una forma efectiva de llevar a cabo su plan de eliminar el causante de todo su dolor, así que emprendió su camino.

.

.

.

Avanzaba por el bosque corriendo agitadamente con las serpientes volando cerca de ella, la lluvia y los truenos caían pero no le interesaba si quiera detenerse a buscar refugio, tenía un rumbo y sabía quién vendría por ella.

Estaba frente a ese inmenso árbol a pesar de estar tan avanzada la noche y que la oscuridad se apoderaba de todo el lugar la luz que le regalaban sus fieles cazadoras de almas era suficiente; sabía que pronto se encontraría cara a cara con él, percibía su aura tan cerca de ese lugar sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que captara su esencia y corriera hacia ella.

 _-Ki, Kikyo-_ Escuchó la voz melancólica de aquel que le había causado tanto dolor detrás de ella.

Se giró lentamente y lo miró de pie, con su rostro triste y angustiado; sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por ella, y eso era un punto a favor.

 _-Inuyasha, has venido-_ Su melodiosa voz sonó tan hermosa para las sensibles orejas del recién llegado.

Caminó con elegancia hacia él decidida a consumar su plan, ese día, esa noche bajo la lluvia y la densa oscuridad cumpliría su venganza y él pagaría el precio de su traición; al estar tan cerca que podían sentirse las respiraciones agitadas de ambos se puso de puntitas tomando los antebrazos de Inuyasha y lo besó apasionadamente como si no existiera nada más, era la despedida; era la oportunidad de demostrar el amor que había sentido por él.

El letal veneno que había colocado antes en sus labios haría efecto muy pronto dando como resultado su momento más anhelado, la oscuridad que ahora existía en ella era a causa de la traición que había sentido por él; ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

.

.

 **" _El desamor es difícil, pero la traición es peor"_**

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

* * *

.

 _ **N/A**_

 ** _Kikyo:_**

 _Para mí nunca fue mala, simplemente es una mujer engañada con sed de venganza hacia quien lo merece_

 _ayudó a su manera para acabar con Naraku y fue el primer amor de Inuyasha, lo cual NUNCA será facil de superar_

 _y SIEMPRE queda gravado en los corazones, para bien o para mal._

 _._

 _Bueno les mencionaba que cada vez están mas complicados los retos porque en realidad asi es D'':_

 _Los personajes cada vez son mas complejos y siendo escritora inexperta se me complica demasiado._

 _Espero sea de su agrado._

 _ **Con mucho cariño y esfuerzo**_

 _ **MOON.**_


	8. Deseo

**#INUVEMBER RETO 08 NARAKU**

 **¡Mis queridos lectores, SIGO VIVA!  
Aunque mi cerebro parece estar muriendo lentamente, pero aun así trato de terminar estos retos,**

 **que a pesar de ser tan complejos o yo los hago complejos (no lo se XD) aqui sigo al pie de la letra.**

 **Sin mas que decirles, que disfruten su lectura**

GC MOON

Noviembre 10, 2017

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **ONE SHOT 08**

 _ **-Deseo-**_

El rojo atardecer se reflejaba en la pequeña aldea, los habitantes estaban preparándose para cerrar sus casas, la inseguridad en esos días era tanta que debían mantenerse encerrados durante el mayor tiempo posible y cuando la oscuridad llegaba no había alma alguna que se atreviera a vagar por ese lugar, o eso esperaban.

Se había escuchado de un ladrón famoso que azotaba las aldeas de los pueblos dejando destrucción a su paso, su principal característica era quemar los lugares que robaba, el miedo embargaba a grandes y pequeños, vivían una pesadilla deseando nunca toparse con ese maleante que parecía gobernar las tierras y robar solo por placer.

La oscuridad llegó y comenzó ese terrible día que se quedaría en la memoria de los presentes por mucho tiempo; el sonido de los caballos hizo eco, las cabalgaduras golpeaban fuertemente en el piso y los relinchidos retumbaban por toda la aldea, el ladrón hizo señales para atacar la casa más adinerada.

No necesitaban ser discretos, no debía ocultarse como un simple ladrón, para él no existían límites y sus botines siempre eran llevados con facilidad, pensó que esta vez no sería la excepción sin saber que todo estaba por cambiar.

Al atravesar el pequeño muro fueron atacados con flechas encendidas las cuales se clavaban en sus cuerpos o en los caballos, quedándose asombrados ante el giro inesperado de papeles, los bultos de paja prendidas con fuego comenzaron a caer encima de ellos, ahora no había escapatoria esta vez ellos eran víctimas de su arma mortal, el fuego.

Solo un sobreviviente quedó después de esa ocasión, el temido ladrón que había ocasionado la peor de las angustias o lo que quedaba de él estaba alejado del pueblo, tendido en el piso cubierto casi completamente por vendas, solo tenía descubierto un ojo, parte de la nariz y la boca; el dolor consumía su desafortunado cuerpo, la desesperación se estaba apoderando de él, pues nunca creyó encontrarse en una situación parecida; cuando deseaba que el dolor acabara con su miserable existencia pasó algo que hizo cambiar su forma de pensar.

Una bella sacerdotisa lo cuidó sin importar quién era ni su condición, cambiaba amablemente su vendaje, le daba de comer lo poco que podía ingerir y velaba por él cuando sentía más dolor colocándole las hierbas medicinales que necesitara, ella le mostró compasión, algo que jamás había experimentado en su vida; por primera vez se sentía amado y cuidado, esa sensación extraña rondaba por su cabeza todo el tiempo que estaba consciente; incluso en sus sueños más raros ella siempre aparecía, su rostro siempre llegaba a calmar su dolor.

Esa mujer le había cambiado su forma de ver el mundo, la deseaba; deseaba a esa joven en todos los sentidos era bella, refinada, una dama dedicada; deseaba poseer su delicado y dulce cuerpo; entonces así por primera vez se arrepentía de haber pasado por el fuego y encontrarse en esa miserable situación, no podía moverse y no podía estar con ella como deseaba.

 _-Kikyo-_ Pronunció con su voz rasposa haciendo eco en la soledad de la cueva.

Después de algún tiempo se acercaron unos demonios de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores; siempre rondando su cuerpo putrefacto, asechando como buitres los cuales le ofrecieron un trato para beneficio de ambos, ellos querían poseer su cuerpo y él obtendría uno renovado para volver a caminar y así cumplir su deseo de poseer a la joven sacerdotisa; y sin pesarlo tanto accedió, ofreció lo que quedaba de su insignificante existencia.

Los demonios llenaron la cueva poseyendo el alma y cuerpo de ese ladrón, eran tantos seres que acudieron al botín que toda esa fuerza maligna hizo arder lo que quedaba de su cuerpo consumiendolo completamente para transformarlo en uno renovado; por fin obtendría lo que deseaba; sin saber que ellos sólo lo habían engañado, querían destruirlo, necesitaban una alma desesperada para comenzar la destrucción, poseer la perla, pedir su deseo y gobernar el mundo.

Así nació el ser más despiadado, causante de la destrucción de familias, el dolor de tantas personas, la muerte de gran parte de las tierras; un ser odiado por muchos, altamente poderoso e inteligente; un ser hecho para contemplar la desolación, disfrutar la angustia que provocaba y anhelar el olor del temor y la sangre.

Pero el corazón de ese humano permanecía en el interior, ahí en el olvido arrastrándolo hasta el vacío, olvidando que alguna vez había existido, todo lo que alguna vez había sido ahora estaba en un rincón de ese cuerpo.

Sin embargo, no duro mucho tiempo para que se deshiciera de los miserables deseos de Onigumo, era una lucha que necesitaba terminar, para ser dominado solo por los demonios, solo por sus deseos más retorcidos y poseer la perla; nada debía intervenir en sus planes así que arrancó su corazón dando control absoluto a un ser altamente poderoso y sin límites, ahora podía gobernar y manipular todo a su antojo.

Kikyo estaba olvidada junto a los sentimientos que algún día lo detenían de hacerle daño; su deseo por ella había cambiado, ya no era una mujer a la cual anhelara como un hombre, ahora deseaba matarla con una sed una venganza a su peor enemigo, sin piedad.

Onigumo había desaparecido, ahora sólo existía la unión de todos esos demonios llamado Naraku.

.

.

 _"Un deseo no cambia nada, una decisión cambia todo"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

 **N/A**

 **NARAKU:**

Una mente brillante y única, este personaje es tan complejo, tan perfecto; de verdad que admiro a su creadora el manejar cada detalle

de la historia en la que él es el antagonista y villano principal, aquél que tiene a todos con el alma en un hilo.

Es otro de mis personajes favoritos y es que su mente exquisita te lleva a estar al pendiente de cada movimiento que realiza.

Es por eso que no quise meterme tanto en su mente, ya que es algo complejo, si lo he manejado en mi Fic Contigo o Sin tí,

Y créanme es agotador, pensé que él no era para un solo capítulo, ya que siento que para hablar de él debe ser algo mas corto que un One Shot.

Gracias a todos por leerme.

 _ **¡Hasta el próximo!**_

 _ **GC MOON**_


	9. Heridas

**#INUVEMBER**

 **RETO 13 INUYASHA & KAGOME**

Por razones lógicas este One Shot ha estado complicado, no escribo InuKag y es difícil hacer algo de lo que no estas acostumbrado, no me desagrada la pareja simplemente prefiero el Sesshome, pero retos son retos y a continuar con esto que sigue.

PD. Sé que me salté algunos pero no se desesperen, este lo terminé y decidí adelantarlo a tenerles más tiempo sin actualizar.,  
recuerden el orden de los factores no altera el producto ;)

...

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Si eres sensible a _InuKag_ este OS puede contener una temática que no sea _agradable_ para ti.

* * *

Que disfruten su lectura.

.

.

 _ **GC MOON**_

 _ **Noviembre 13, 2017**_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **-Heridas-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos celestes y con una mano estaba tapando su boca mientras sollozaba, su pecho ardía, su mente daba vueltas, con la otra mano sostenía ese papel arrugándolo sin poder contener todos esos sentimientos que salían de lo más profundo de su alma, se encontraba ahí tumbada en el suelo de su habitación, esa que la había llenado tantas veces de felicidad, tantos buenos recuerdos, también tristezas pero siempre tenía un hombro sobre el cual llorar, unos brazos que la reconfortaran; pero no ese día, no ese momento, ya nunca más.

No deseaba pararse, se aferraba más y más a ese papel que sostenía fuertemente pero sabía que no podía quedarse ahí para siempre; se levantó, acomodó su vestido negro que acentuaban perfectamente sus curvas sin salirse de lo estilizado y elegante que había aprendido a vestir desde hace algún tiempo; se dirigió al baño lavándose la cara con agua helada tratando de refrescarse y calmar un poco sus lágrimas; se miró al espejo fijamente y pensó una palabra que la hizo sonreír a pesar de su dolor. _*Ref_

Con esa pequeño detalle en la mente se dio el valor de seguir y continuar su día, retocó su maquillaje, arregló su coleta alta, el humor había cambiado pero esa espina estaba clavada en su corazón y la herida seguía ahí, después de todo era humana y tenía sentimientos.

Su celular sonó llenando de una dulce melodía el ambiente, no deseaba contestar pero aún así tomó el celular y pensó - _¿En qué momento recibí cinco llamadas y un mensaje de texto?-_ revisó ese mensaje - _'¿te ha llegado?'-_ después de leerlo con resentimiento, lo apretó y lo aventó estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Sabía que era tiempo para salir de su casa y dirigirse hacia la oficina, a pesar de no desearlo debía continuar con su vida - _Maldita sea ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se encontraba ahora en esta situación?-_ pensó y preparó lo que tenía pendiente, volteó hacia esa dirección donde se encontraba su mesita de noche, ahí debajo se encontraba un papel hecho bola, suspiró pesadamente, lo levantó y lo colocó junto a la lámpara; tomó su maletín, las llaves y después habló frustrada.

 _-Tonta, ahora no tienes celular-_ se reprimió por haberlo hecho pedazos.

Así se dirigió al estacionamiento, a pesar de todo ese dolor; ella era así, cada herida que tenía sabía que la vida continuaba, era fuerte pero no insensible, se permitía llorar pero solo en secreto, donde otros no la observaran así de vulnerable; al llegar el chofer la recibió con una reconfortante sonrisa.

 _-Buen día Señora-_ El amable hombre le abrió la puerta.

Al escucharlo su corazón recibió otra puñalada, ¿Por qué tenía que utilizar formalidades? Era joven, ¿realmente se veía vieja? Se cuestionaba y le devolvió una de sus mejores sonrisas fingidas.

 _-Buen día Jaken, ya te lo he dicho en otras ocasiones, llámame solo Kagome-_

El anciano encendió el auto y le contestó tratando de no parecer grosero.

 _-Mi señora, si hago eso mi jefe me despedirá y luego me matará-_

 _-No seas exagerado; puedes hacerlo cuando estemos solos-_

 _-Está bien Kagome-_

 _-¡Muy bien!-_ gritó eufórica asustando un poco al anciano.

El resto del camino fue en completo silencio, sacó uno de los documentos que tenía en el maletín y repasó lo que estaba pendiente; sin sentir que habían llegado hasta que el sonido de la puerta la devolvió a sus cinco sentidos.

 _-¡Oh! Eso sí que fue rápido-_ dijo mientras agarraba sus cosas y salía del auto.

 _-Que tenga buen día Señora-_ Habló formalmente el anciano.

 _-Bueno, pero si estamos solos ¿Por qué me has dicho Señora?-_ la joven ya tenía su ceño fruncido.

 _-Estamos en un lugar público y alguien podría escucharme, eso no sería bueno para mi puesto y menos para mi existencia-_

Así se permitió reír un poco y genuinamente, bueno, ella no tenía que desquitarse con los demás por su mal carácter.

 _-¡Nos vemos Jaken!-_ Se despidió y subió al ascensor.

Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no había notado la persona que se encontraba ahí, presionó el botón que la llevaría a su piso y esperó envuelta en su mundo, inesperadamente los recuerdos llegaron a su mente y sus celestes ojos se humedecieron, se regañó por ser débil y soltó una pequeña lágrima, la última que derramaría por esa herida que ahora estaba por cerrar.

Llegó a su destino y bajó dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio de su asistente para darle unas breves instrucciones sin saber que alguien la seguía a la distancia, pero en cuanto la miró acercándose a ella se paró inmediatamente.

 _-Buen día Señora Taisho-_ Saludó amablemente con una amplia sonrisa.

 _-Buen día Rin-_ Le molestaba la formalidad, deseaba destruir a aquella persona que había inventado ese gesto de respeto y cordialidad.

 _-¿Necesita algo más?-_ le cuestionó extendiéndole su café.

 _-Sí, cómprame un celular nuevo, y por favor acomoda mi agenda en él cuando lo tengas_ \- habló con un tono tímido con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 _-¡Por supuesto, yo me encargo!-_ su eficiente secretaria desapareció rápidamente dejando sola a su jefa.

Suspiró profundamente caminando hacia su oficina recordando que ese día comenzaba, no era de la mejor manera posible, era doloroso y muy estresante, pero saldría con la cara en alto, el fin de semana se iría a visitar a su mamá a Japón unos días, necesitaba relajarse y descansar; alejar su mente de todo lo que pasaba y darle paz a su corazón.

Entró y colocó su maletín en su lugar, cuando iba sentarse escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

 _-¿Lo recibiste?-_

Haciendo eco en el lugar la voz retumbó en su corazón, ahí estaba la persona que menos deseaba ver en estos momentos, quien más daño le había causado, sin darse la vuelta temblorosa por el coraje deseando golpearlo por todo lo que había pasado; se giró y lo miró directamente a los dorados ojos.

 _-Sí-_

 _-Bueno entonces, eso es todo tienes la libertad que deseabas_ \- el escuchar esas palabras fue como recibir una patada en el estómago ¿se atrevía a hablarle cínicamente?

 _-¿Qué dices?, Era obvio que me separara de ti, el divorcio es lo mínimo que podías darme-_

 _-Eso lo pediste tú, yo no lo quería, no lo quiero; Kagome yo quiero recuperarte; ya pasó más de un año, por favor-_

Se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura, pero no se dejaría nunca más, no soportaría una humillación de su parte, así que forcejeó pegándole con ambos puños sobre el pecho intentado hacer que se separara de ella.

 _-Por favor, comencemos de nuevo-_ le decía suplicante mientras ella intentaba zafarse.

 _-¡Ya vete!-_ Gritó _-¡Déjame!-_ Estaba desesperada y no sabía qué hacer.

 _-¡Suéltala!-_ La potente voz hizo que ambos pararan en seco.

-Sessh- susurró con alivio la morena mientras era soltada de sus manos.

 _-Vete, ya no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar-_ habló amenazante con su letal mirada puesta sobre el otro joven.

 _-¡Keh!, ¿Por eso querías el divorcio Kagome?-_ Al decir esto recibió una fuerte bofetada de parte de la mujer que estaba por soltar el llanto mas no derramaría ninguna lágrima en su presencia.

 _-No, ahora vete Inuyasha-_ Habló lo más fría y dura posible.

El joven caminó hacia la salida donde se encontraba el imponente empresario observando cada movimiento, cuando pasó a su lado lo miró a los ojos derrotado.

 _-Cuídala-_ Susurró solo para él y salió del lugar; sabía que la había perdido y sabía que él nunca le haría daño; nunca le causaría heridas como él lo había hecho.

Con elegancia el hombre se acercó a una impactada Kagome que sostenía una muñeca con su mano sobre su pecho, parecían rojas y su coraje aumentó, después se las pagaría el muy idiota de su medio hermano; a escasos centímetros de ella se detuvo, con una mano levantó el mentón de la azabache; la tomó de la cintura y unió sus labios con delicadeza con un tierno movimiento acariciándola, pasaron unos momentos y se separó un poco pegando ambas frentes con su mano libre tomó las de ella y besó sus nudillos.

-Kagome, ¿Sabes cuánto he esperado esto? yo sanaré todas tus heridas- Después volvió a besarla pero ahora pasionalmente, exigiendo más de su sabor, más de su corazón, más y más de ella.

" _Las heridas del amor solo con amor se pueden curar"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:**  
 ** _*_** _ **ref:** Kagome piensa la palabra patética y le recuerda a Sesshomaru._

 **InuKag.**

Bueno, lamento que esto diera un giro pero lo admito, amo escribir Sesshome :S  
No puedo pensar en Kagome con alguien mas, es dificil y si herí sentimientos de alguien con esto pido una disculpa.

Es complicado escribir sobre esta pareja, se que es la "establecida" por Rumiko, pero mi alma y mi corazon pertenece a otra Shipp, lo siento.

A mi parecer cumpli el reto porque la pareja establa implícita, no en las condiciones excelentes derramando miel, sin embargo estuvo en su tiempo y eso ha terminado.

 ** _Gracias, nos leemos!_**


	10. Mi Mujer

**#INUVEMBER**

 **RETO 09 KOGA & CO.**

 **...**  
 _ **AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL:**_ Aquellas dos personitas que me dejaron RW en el capitulo anterior, que a pesar de leer  
 _InuKag_ no se dejaron llevar y aceptaron el riesgo a leerlo llevándose una grata sorpresa.

 **...**

 **GC MOON**

 **Noviembre 15, 2017**

.

* * *

.

.

 **-Mi mujer-**

 **.**

 **.**

La montaña estaba cubierta por la espesa niebla, el frío retumbaba por todo el territorio; para su suerte eso no era ningún problema, por su raza difícilmente sentía los cambios de temperatura, se encontraba sentado en la roca a la salida de la cueva observando hacia fuera mientras cuidaba de los suyos, lo poco que alcanzaba a mirar le parecía una noche vacía, hace algún tiempo que experimentaba una sensación extraña, le habían hablado de eso anteriormente y sabía que había llegado su momento para tener una mujer, una que le diera cachorros fuertes y sanos para aumentar su manada.

Su mente tenía la imagen de una hermosa Miko, no solo físicamente, el olía en ella algo distinto en su esencia, era dulce, atractiva, intrépida, un poco salvaje y dominante, pero eso precisamente era lo que más atraía a su naturaleza, deseaba someter a la hembra porque sabía que una fuerte era digna de un alfa, ella podía dale las crías poderosas que buscaba.

Por su desesperación decidió salir a correr, esa sensación era única y siempre calmaba cualquier inquietud que tuviera, así que despertó aquellos que sabía cuidaban muy bien de su manada a pesar de ser torpes.

 _-Ginta, Hakaku-_ Habló calmadamente sin recibir respuesta.

Molesto se levantó al darse cuenta que estaban profundamente dormidos y parecía que no despertarían fácilmente; _-Grrr-_ Se escuchó en lo profundo de su garganta mientras hacía puños sus manos.

 _-¡Lobos inútiles despierten!-_ Gritó fuertemente sobresaltando a sus acompañantes.

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¡Nos atacan!-_ Gritaron levantándose.

 _-Arrggg, ¡No!, solo cuiden la manada-_ Los confundidos y medios dormidos yokais asintieron con la cabeza.

Necesitaba correr tan lejos como sus piernas se lo permitieran; descendió de la montaña tan rápido esquivando piedras, árboles, arbustos que se encontraba en el camino; la niebla que cubría el lugar parecía no importarle, la brisa de la noche era una caricia para su piel, era una de las mejores sensaciones que podía experimentar.

Pero esto ya no sentía igual, era como si no pudiera disfrutar lo que más le apasionaba en la vida, siempre tenía esa sensación, le faltaba quien lo acompañara, sabía que era lo que necesitaba y esos hermosos ojos brillantes de color celeste aparecieron en su mente, aquellos que conocía y admiraba cada cierto tiempo, eso le hacía falta; tenerla a su lado y ser dueño de ellos, deseaba ser el causante de esas miradas intensas que eran diferentes a todas las demás.

Atravesando el bosque percibió un aroma familiar, tanto que le revolvió el estómago; sabía que estaba cerca y sabía que no estaba bien, la esencia estaba mezclada con un olor salino junto aquel aroma a _perro_ que lo irritaba aún más; no era fresco y dulce como siempre, su pecho ardió y sus colmillos se asomaron amenazantes, él defendería a _su mujer_.

Avanzó con su velocidad demoniaca llegando rápidamente, en la profundidad de la noche pudo ver un cabello platinado aprisionando el cuerpo de la joven azabache contra un árbol, su interior ardió con más intensidad _"maldito aléjate de mi mujer"_ pensó y un sonido salió de lo más profundo de su garganta.

 _-Grrr-_ Gruñó.

Aquél que estaba con la joven sacerdotisa volteó mirándolo firmemente y sin inmutar su perfecto rostro habló.

- _Lárgate-_

Eso era demasiado para él, observar aquella escena y ser amenazado por alguien como él le gritaba a su instinto que no era buena idea pelear, que tenía que huir; pero hoy no, no con ella en peligro, si deseaba que fuera su mujer no importaba que estuviera solo debía luchar y mantenerla a salvo, darle la oportunidad de escapar.

 _-No-_ Gritó decidido.

La pequeña mujer tenía la respiración agitada, suspiró pesadamente cuando se apartó el cuerpo que la tenía prisionera, limpió sus pequeñas lágrimas y trató de hablar a pesar de que se encontraba tan impactada.

 _-Jo, joven Koga-_ Su voz era débil.

Eso fue una puñalada en su interior, ¿Acaso estaba herida? Olfateó pero no percibió el olor de su sangre, se calmó un poco saber que había llegado a tiempo; las miradas de ambos machos se cruzaron nuevamente por unos momentos, era fría, sanguinaria y tan pesada que le costaba mantenerla, pero no se rendiría, era su mujer la que estaba en peligro.

 _-Déjala-_ amenazó poniéndose en posición de ataque; quería correr por ella y llevársela pero su instinto le decía que no era buena idea acercarse a él.

Kagome quería intervenir, trató de moverse pero fue detenida por la penetrante mirada del que estaba frente a ella cubriendo su cuerpo del yokai lobo.

Sí debía morir por ella que así fuera, el aura imponente de parte de esos ojos dorados era tan pesada que oprimía la suya, a pesar de que sabía que ella no le correspondía, que su corazón le pertenecía al peliplata intenvendría.

 _-Vete-_ La voz era demandante y clara.

La azabache lo miró frustrada, frunció el ceño pero hizo caso y se apartó alejándose del lugar.

Koga observaba atentamente quería abrazarla y llevársela pero sabía que le habían dado la oportunidad de escapar así que prefirió no intervenir, ella podría irse y estaría a salvo pero era claro que estaba retando al macho incluso si eso significaba morir por ella, lo haría.

Los ojos dorados se posaron en él una vez más, analizándolo profundamente esperando su ataque el cual parecía no inmutarle en lo más mínimo, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por esa voz profunda.

 _-Lárgate-_ Reafirmó la primera orden que le había dado al joven lobo.

 _-¡No!, ella es mi mujer y la defenderé de quien sea; ¡No me importa si se trata del Lord del Oeste!-_ gritó _–Ella será la Señora del Norte-_ Habló con arrogancia en su tono de voz.

Una delicada y diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de aquel Daiyokai que lo hacía verse más aterrador, en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba tumbado sobre el pasto con la garra de Sesshomaru sobre el cuello observándolo con unos ojos bañados en color rojo tan intenso como la sangre.

 _-Imbécil, será mi mujer-_ Se apartó de él, se dio la vuelta caminó elegantemente perdiéndose entre la niebla y la penumbra del bosque.

No insistió más ya que su instinto se lo decía, ese macho hablaba enserio y a pesar de todo, reconocía que no tenía oportunidad con la joven sacerdotisa, hace tiempo que percibía un cambio en ella y ahora que presenció esto sabía que era el aroma de Lord del Oeste, estaba preparándose para reclamarla como suya.

Sentado sobre el pasto percibió el cambio repentino del viento, llevando con él una esencia especial, cítrica y dulce; el aroma de una hembra que captó por completo su atención; ¿Qué demonios era eso? Su atracción incrementó y en poco tiempo llegó una bella hembra brincando sobre las rocas con un toque arrogante, los ojos verdes y brillantes se cruzaron con su mirada, _"ella será mi mujer_ " pensó y se reprimió mentalmente por ese pensamiento absurdo se levantó y corrió en dirección a su cueva.

.

.

 _"Lo que está destinado para ti, tarde o temprano llega a tu vida; no hace falta que lo persigas"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

 **N/A**

Bueno, este reto duró 2 días en proceso y más pensando qué hacer con estos personajes;  
JAMÁS creí que llegaría el día que debía utilizar a Koga, menos a Ginta Y Hakkaku.

Como me dijeron por ahí, estos son solo personajes de relleno, y como tal los utilicé (refiriéndome a la compañía)  
Koga todavía tiene un propósito en el Manga/Anime; Espero esto fuera de su agrado.

Gracias por seguir leyéndome, y ya saben lo que amo escribir!

 ** _¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_**


	11. Libertad

**#INUVEMEBER**

 **RETO 10 KAGURA &KANNA**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE:** Este One Shot esta basado en mi Fic _¿Contigo o Sin Ti?_ entre los _capítulos 13-15_ puede ser visto como  
un _extra_ ; si no lo has leído tendrás pequeños _spoiler_ y si te animas puedes leer mi fic después.

* * *

.

.

Bueno, espero les guste este reto que mi mente estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que pude relacionar una historia de ellas.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **GC MOON**

 **Noviembre 17, 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 **-Libertad-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces intentando aclarar su vista pero todo era negro, tan oscuro que no podía mirar nada, solo percibía el olor a humedad que llenaba su sensible olfato; le dolían los hombros, el cuello, las manos y la espalda como si por mucho tiempo estuviera en la misma posición, intentó ponerse derecha pero parecía que su cuerpo no respondía sus órdenes.

Un breve recuerdo llegó a su mente "caminaba anhelando tenerlo con un pensamiento - _es mío, por fin es mío-"_

Intentó recomponer su postura pero sintió el tirón de unas cadenas sobre sus muñecas y el dolor embargó todo su ser, frunció el ceño, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba; Sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó perdió el conocimiento una vez más.

.

.

* * *

 _Nerviosamente tomó un pequeño cofre de madera tallado y esculpido con finos detalles abriéndolo pudo ver su brillante y hermoso corazón -_ _"por fin es mío"-_ _decía tomándolo entre sus manos y colocándolo, sintió algo de incomodidad al percibir los latidos dentro de su cuerpo pero era tan revitalizante, se sentía tan bien -_ _"soy libre"-_ _pensaba en cada palpitar de su corazón; por fin era libre…_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Despertó de golpe respirando agitada, _"mi corazón"_ pensó; estaba tan confundida, no lo sentía como ese recuerdo tan vívido, se sentía igual que antes cuando Naraku lo tenía en sus manos ¿Acaso era una broma de su mente? ¿El maldito le había hecho creer que lo tenía? ¿Por qué venían esos recuerdos?

Jaló sus cadenas con desesperación en aquella oscuridad pero solo se escuchó el tintineo de ellas en el silencio del lugar haciendo eco en su mente; ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?; la frustración era más y más grande, gruñó desde el fondo de su alma, estiró un poco sus piernas y trató de recargar su espalda sobre la fría pared, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y olfateó intentando percibir algo más que la humedad sin éxito y una delicada lágrima brotó mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Otro recuerdo llenó su mente perturbándola.

.

.

* * *

 _-Vaya Kagura, después de todo parece que conseguiste un poco de tu libertad-_ dibujó una conocida sonrisa sarcástica.

 _-¿Te sorprendí?-_ Su tono de voz tenía cargado un poco de satisfacción y orgullo.

 _-¿Realmente crees que puedes escapar de mi tan fácil?, te creía un poco más… astuta-_ Su tono de voz era de burla.

* * *

.

.

 _-¡YA!-_ Gritó desde el fondo de su garganta, estaba harta de esos recuerdos, todo era tan confuso.

Jaló cada vez más fuerte de las cadenas sin importar que sus manos estuvieran dañándose más, sentía correr la sangre desde sus muñecas recorriéndole los brazos sin importarle; forcejeó insistentemente hasta que la venció el cansancio y algo más que corría por su cuerpo quedando inconsciente nuevamente.

.

.

* * *

 _Una figura alta llena de elegancia y tan poderosa con una gran presencia que podía sentirla incluso más cerca de ella cada vez, así como se aclaraba cada vez más pudo ver su rostro y dibujó una sonrisa, eso deseaba más que nada en el mundo, verlo una vez más aunque se tratara de un simple juego de su mente, su rostro frio, varonil tan majestuoso y atractivo que nunca podría cansarse de admirar deseaba solo una vez más tenerlo cerca, como si no fuera suficiente sus alucinaciones lo olía, ese aroma a lavandas llenaba su olfato, sonrió por eso pero el dolor no la dejaba, después escuchó su voz masculina y penetrante sin entender lo que decía, sí que anhelaba escucharlo, verlo y tocarlo; por instinto ella le susurro_

– _Quédate conmigo-_

* * *

.

.

Despertó de golpe con la respiración agitada separándose de la pared donde estaba recargada; inhaló varias veces intentando calmarse, otra vez sus pensamientos le recordaban parte de lo que había pasado; debía ser astuta; Naraku no tardaría en llegar o alguien más vendría a verla, tenía que mantenerse cuerda para ese momento.

Un ruido hizo que se pusiera alerta, parecía que alguien se acercaba, estaba atenta hacia ese lugar esperando que alguien se asomara y entender lo que sucedía; el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hacía agitarse nuevamente pero se controló hasta que miró quien era y pronunció su nombre.

 _-Kanna-_ habló con un hilo de voz.

 _-Kagura, estás despierta-_ El tono de voz indiferente de la pequeña llenó el lugar.

 _-¿Qué ha pasado Kanna?, ¿Dónde está Naraku?-_ Ahora su voz era más firme y exigente.

 _-Salió y vine a mostrarte algo-_

La pequeña niña levantó el espejo que traía en sus manos y lo puso frente a la manipuladora del viento mostrándole una escena que le hizo abrir los ojos grandemente y desesperadamente gritó.

 _-¡No, eso no puede ser posible!-_ Forcejeó nuevamente con las cadenas haciendo sonar el tintineo en la cueva que acompañaban sus gritos _–¡No! ¿Por qué?-_

 _-No lo sé Kagura, pero los planes de Naraku están saliendo como quiere, ahora Sesshomaru y Kagome están unidos y nada puede romper ese vínculo-_

 _-¡NO!, eso no pasará; yo me haré cargo-_ Intentó pararse pero al tomar el impulso fue jalada por las cadenas cayendo de golpe nuevamente sobre el suelo.

 _-Cálmate Kagura, debes portarte bien para que Naraku de la orden y puedas salir-_

La hembra yokai estaba furiosa por lo que había mirado, ella amaba a Sesshomaru, todo ese sentimiento había nacido de repente y estaba arraigado en su alma y cuerpo, lo amaba intensamente a tal punto que verlo así con alguien más era insoportable, debía recuperar su libertad; deseaba verlo una vez más.

Su vida no acabaría así en ese lugar, sabía que había traicionado a Naraku y tal vez llegaría a matarla, pero en el fondo creía que no la dejaría así de fácil y la haría pagar, contaba con eso, solo necesitaba más tiempo y volvería a encontrarse con él, aunque solo fuera una vez más deseaba verlo.

 _-Tienes razón Kanna, saldré de aquí-_ Habló más tranquila dibujando una maliciosa sonrisa sobre su rostro, ahora tenía un nuevo plan y sabía que podía lograrlo aun si debía ceder ante los deseos de Naraku pagaría el precio para recuperar su libertad.

"A veces el precio de la libertad puede llegar a ser demasiado caro, pero siempre valdrá la pena"

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

N/A

Kagura&Kanna

Kagura siempre me gustó su personaje, para mí es alguien fuerte y se demostró en las pocas ocasiones que luchó, era astuta y decidida, tenía un carácter y personalidad admirables pero reprimida por el villano de la historia, ella lo era pero siempre mostró su bondad ante sus "enemigos".

Tenía sentimientos humanos como el amor hacia alguien mas (para mí amó a Sesshomaru) demostró una empatía con Kanna, en lo personal, no la miré como una villana cruel y despiadada como al principio parecía, fue una marioneta utilizada a placer de Naraku.

Kanna, en realidad de ella parece que no hay nada que decir, pero esa pequeña extensión de Naraku fue increíblemente fuerte y poderosa, a pesar de su apariencia frágil e inocente carecía aparentemente de sentimientos y preocupaciones representando "la nada" pero en otras ocasiones también se pudo ver cierta empatía hacia Kagura, al final donde vemos la muerte de esta niña vemos que a pesar de "querer matar" a sus enemigos parecía que estaba destruyéndose para no causar mayo daño.

En fin, gracias por leerme.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo reto!


	12. Mis sentidos

#INUVEMBER

Creen que dejé morir esto de #inuvember ¿?...

RETO LIBRE- OBVIAMENTE ELEGÍ SESSHOME

Pues de cierta manera quizá si, bueno el asunto es que la universidad y mi trabajo me consumieron ese tiempo pero trataré de traerles los retos pendientes.

Bueno que disfruten su lectura.

Con cariño GC MOON.

Diciembre 12, 2017

.

.

.

–Mis sentidos –

Despertó esa mañana con la luz que entraba por la ventana, ¿Su alarma no había sonado?, extrañamente parecía que era muy tarde, frunció el ceño y llevó una mano a su frente dando ligeros masajes, después puso su atención hacia una hermosa mujer que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho abrazándola protectoramente, acarició suavemente su mejilla, sentía que cada vez se ponía más hermosa y disfrutaba sus mañanas sabiendo que ella estaba a su lado y así sería por el resto de sus vidas como lo habían prometido ante el altar hace un poco más de un año.

No deseaba moverse para evitar despertar a su radiante esposa con cabellos alborotados, depositó un pequeño beso sobre la cabellera azabache, no sabía por qué pero sus sentidos le hacían verla tan frágil y delicada, necesitada de su protección y él se la daría aunque ella nunca lo pidiera porque sabía que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse, pero él necesitaba brindarle su protección, era su mujer y no soportaría perderla, acariciaba su espalda con delicados trazos.

Sintió que se movía y esa vista, ese momento le robó el aliento, el corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, los brillantes ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos y ella le regaló la mejor de todas sus sonrisas, la abrazó más deseando aferrarse a ella para no perderla nunca, ella se escapó de su agarre como pudo y deposito un tierno beso sobre sus labios ¿cómo esa pequeña mujer podía cambiar su habitual manera de ser, estremecer todo su interior y regalarle las sensaciones que nunca había experimentado?.

–Feliz cumpleaños Sessh– Dijo ella con un tono de voz emocionado y ese especial brillo en sus ojos que solo le regalaba a él; daba tantas gracias a todos los dioses existentes por permitirle tenerla.

–Gracias Señora Taisho–

Contestó con voz suave y varonil, seduciéndola con esas sencillas palabras; sabiendo que ella amaba cuando lo hacía de esa manera a pesar de que siempre se quejaba, las mejillas fueron invadidas por un delicado tono rosa y escondió el rostro en su cuello aferrándose al cuerpo masculino fuertemente tratando de unirse más a él.

–Kagome, sabes que tengo que levantarme ¿cierto? – agregó con un tono divertido en su voz.

–Sí, pero no quiero–respondió como niña pequeña comenzando a hacer pucheros.

–Solo iré a solucionar un asunto–

–Lo sé, pero esperaba que uno de tus súbditos lo hiciera–

–Hn–

–Está bien, pero recuerda que tengo preparado algo para la tarde y debes estar aquí para celebrar tu cumpleaños–

La joven azabache contestó resignándose mientras se levantaba, sintió la ausencia del calor de su cuerpo regalándole la hermosa vista de las curvas femeninas descubiertas, digno de envidia y era completamente suyo.

No se resistió y la abrazó tomándola desde la espalda y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura poniendo su mentón sobre el hombro para después besarlo y trazar un seductor camino por el cuello mordiéndolo ligeramente hasta detenerse sobre la ojera respirándole sobre ella y sintió como el cuerpo de su presa se tensaba en respuesta de sus caricias, ambos estaban disfrutando el placentero momento, con su lengua acarició suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja y recibió un pequeño gemido ahogado.

Ella se levantó rápidamente sin cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y volteó a verlo coquetamente disfrutando de la mirada sorprendida de su esposo.

–Debes levantarte, no queremos que el ejemplar empresario llegue tarde dando una mala imagen solo por un placer carnal ¿cierto? –

Caminó contoneándose por la habitación mientras se dirigía al baño; Sesshomaru no podía creer que su mujer se había ido dejándolo solo y con un pequeño problema en su cuerpo; gruñó reprimiéndose internamente por haberle dicho anteriormente que debía levantarse; su mujer era un peligro, lo castigaba de la mejor forma que sabía provocándolo tortuosamente.

Se puso de pie para alcanzarla en la ducha pero su sorpresa fue toparse con una puerta cerrada, dibujó una sonrisa de lado al darse cuenta, su mujer era perfecta y aun a pesar de estar casados sabía darse a desear, ella era la presa que más disfrutaba acechar y cazar como si de un juego primitivo se tratara; se sentía como un demonio que trataba de hacer caer al más hermoso ángel.

Su flamante esposa salía del baño con una diminuta bata que se pegaba a su cuerpo resaltando cada detalle en el, la miró por breves instantes y caminó hacia el lugar donde había estado ella, cuando pasó a su lado le susurró de manera altamente seductora con voz ronca y varonil.

–Cuando regrese no escaparás–

La mujer contuvo la respiración al escucharlo y su capacidad de pensar se esfumó hasta que escuchó el sonido del agua y volteó hacia allá dándose cuenta que su amado esposo no había cerrado la puerta y la división de cristal permitía contemplar esa maravillosa vista del cuerpo masculino perfectamente esculpido por los mismos dioses o demonios, ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Era tan sublime y tan obsceno, llevaba a su mente a pensar de manera pervertida en cuestión de segundos, suspiró pesadamente repasando aquella imagen y mordió inconscientemente su labio inferior casi hasta hacerlo sangrar.

El sonido de alguien tocando le hizo reaccionar _"demonios, el desayuno"_ pensó regresando al mundo y apartó la vista de su esposo; cerró la puerta del baño y caminó hacia la entrada de la habitación dándole el paso a una señora de edad avanzada.

–Hola Kaede buen día– Dijo amablemente regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

–Buen día señora, el desayuno está listo, el vestido que pidió acaba de llegar–

–Gracias, recuerda que tienes la tarde libre– Le dijo con las mejillas encendidas pensando en lo que había planeado para ese día.

–Claro mi Señora, iré a visitar a mi hermana; ¿necesita algo más? –

–Eres muy amable Kaede, estamos bien en unos momentos bajamos– La anciana asintió en respuesta y despareció en silencio.

Sesshomaru salió con una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cadera y la miró fijamente, sin decir nada se acercó a ella, la cual detuvo su respiración creyendo que la besaría o tomaría de la cintura pero nunca pasó, se había acercado para tomar su ropa y se cambió en completo silencio, uno que disfrutaban y daba gracias porque cuando pasaban ese tipo de situaciones se volvía más torpe y su cerebro parecía no cooperar.

Una vez que se cambiaron se dirigieron a desayunar conversando tranquilamente disfrutando del resto de la mañana, hasta que terminaron y Sesshomaru tuvo que despedirse.

–Nos vemos Kagome– Le dio un casto beso sobre sus labios; notaba a su mujer nerviosa pero dejo pasar eso.

–Que todo salga bien– Se despidió en la puerta de su hogar agitando la mano hasta ver desaparecer el exótico carro blanco con rojo y llevó su mano hacia su pecho.

-. -. -. -

Sintió una presión en el pecho desde que percibió ese pequeño estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su esposa, algo le pasaba, su deber era proporcionarle seguridad y evitar a toda costa que se sintiera amenazada o incómoda; su humor estaba pésimo después de eso y se podía notar con mirarlo desde la distancia, aunque su apariencia siempre era seria y desinteresada a todo lo que estaba en su entorno, hacia más pesada su presencia cuando estaba irritado; lo habían hecho trabajar en su cumpleaños y alejarse de su mujer, la cual al parecer tenía algún problema.

Llegó a la empresa en completo silencio caminando con pasos decididos y elegantes imponiendo con su letal y amenazante presencia, todos se apartaban de su camino reconociendo el peligro que representaba su jefe.

Al llegar a su oficina su secretaria inmediatamente percibió el humor de su jefe y sabía que si necesitaba de ella le llamaría así que no interrumpió en su camino sabiendo que podía ser despedida como algunas de sus ex compañeras.

El peliplata depositó el maletín en su lugar y comenzó a trabajar en la situación que le había obligado a presentarse, sin interrupción alguna encontró la solución y llamó a su secretaria para que preparara la conferencia con su encargado de la empresa extranjera.

-. -. -. -

Kagome caminaba nerviosa por la casa de un lugar a otro tratando de que todo estuviera en su lugar, sabía que en cualquier momento podía aparecer su esposo y ella debía tener todo perfectamente acomodado cuando esto sucediera.

-. -. -. -

Salió de la sala de juntas y caminó hasta el ascensor sin mirar nada más que su objetivo agotado mentalmente por tener que despedir a su gerente por incompetente y no darse cuenta de la solución ante el problema que era tan sencilla; maldecía internamente su pérdida de tiempo y el lamentable desempeño de su ex empleado; había dejado instrucciones para que su secretaria comenzara a reclutar alguien digno de ese puesto.

Las puertas se abrieron en el estacionamiento y caminó hasta su Audi R8 V10 plus blanco con detalles en color rojo y salió del lugar para llegar a su esperado destino, pero no quería llegar con las manos vacías por lo tanto consiguió sus flores favoritas y le compró un delicado arreglo de tulipanes violetas.

El camino se le hacía eterno pero sabía que no era así, cuando pudo ver a la distancia su hogar se sintió más tranquilo, deseaba ver a su mujer y hacerle sentir segura, y si él debía protegerla contra el mundo así lo haría.

Abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose por lo oscura que podía ser su casa, una guía de pequeñas velas con el delicioso aroma a lavandas le indicaban que debía seguir ese camino el cual estaba lleno de globos plateados, blancos y dorados iluminados perfectamente por su guía estratégicamente colocada para llevarlo al comedor que estaba en un extremo de la casa en el gran balcón el cual estaba iluminado con pequeñas luces y velas dándole el toque romántico.

Sonrió por su radiante esposa que lo esperaba pacientemente con una sonrisa y sus brazos escondidos detrás de ella, esa hermosa figura tan femenina y refinada a la vez, su cabello recogido dándole libre acceso a su delicioso cuello, tenía un hermoso vestido color beige en la parte superior con un detalle de pedrería y toques celestes, ajustado hasta su pequeña cintura y la tela delicada como espuma de mar color nude caía elegantemente decorando su hermosa piel y esa incitante abertura sobre un lado dejaba su imaginación encenderse y activar su instinto de caza automáticamente.

Decidido iba tras su presa pero ella levantó una mano deteniendo que avanzara, eso le hizo fruncir el ceño; siempre le provocaba sinfín de emociones y sus sentidos se activaban, incluso los que no conocía, esperó pacientemente viendo cómo se acercaba lentamente y torturándole cada centímetro de su piel admirando aquel exótico ejemplar que era completamente suyo, cuando por fin estaba a frente a él, y los hermosos ojos celestes penetraban sus ambarios ella le regaló una sonrisa que amaba ver, tocó su hombro con una mano y acercó su rostro besando su mejilla le susurró.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sessh-

Ese lento movimiento, el aliento sobre su cuello y oído lo hicieron estremecerse, cuando ella se separó no pudo evitar quejarse por la ausencia hasta que ella le extendió una caja de color plata mate con un elegante moño color dorado, frunció el ceño; le gustaba que fuera detallista pero en ese momento no deseaba exactamente ningún objeto material, solo deseaba poseer el perfecto cuerpo de su esposa.

Se reprimió por tal pensamiento tomando la caja, él le extendió el ramo de flores y ella gustosamente lo recibió colocándolo en la mesita que tenía a su lado, Sesshomaru al abrir la caja se quedó en completo silencio, el impacto era tan grande que olvido el rumbo de sus pensamientos, todo había cambiado, su mente estaba impactada, las sensaciones que experimentaban no se comparaba con nada de lo que había experimentado antes; con la mente hecha un desastre, su perfecta capacidad para resolver problemas y enfrentar cualquier situación había sido destruida en segundos ¿Cómo era posible eso? Tan fácil como el 'detalle' que le había regalado su mujer.

 _Feliz cumpleaños Papi, el próximo año podré abrazarte_

La diminuta prenda con la leyenda impresa había detenido su mundo, Kagome le había dado el mejor regalo del mundo, jamás podría igualar ese detalle, siempre estaría en desventaja y eso solo le hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo, su mujer le daría algo irremplazable, le dio su amor, ahora le daría un hijo y serían una familia, el calor de un hogar que estaba aprendiendo a su lado.

La acercó a él tomándola de la cintura dejando que ella recargara su cabeza en su pecho durante unos minutos hasta que pudo hablar.

–Ahora solo viviré para protegerlos contra todo Kagome, gracias–

Después besó delicadamente sus labios, disfrutando del dulce sabor de su mujer, acariciando su cintura provocando gemidos en ella que lo incitaron a subir el tono de su beso en algo más carnal, más pasional y primitivo, sus sentidos eran nublados completamente por su mujer, exigía cada parte de ella en ese beso expresándole que para él solo existían ellos en el mundo.

" _Una familia no se mide por el número de miembros, sino por la unión que hay en ellos"._

 ** _N/A_**

Quiero agradecer el apoyo de cada uno de mis lectores, tanto aquellos que solo leen y todos aquellos que toman de su tiempo y me dedican algunas palabras, mil gracias por eso.

Saludos a todos y deseo que tengan un excelente mes.

 ** _Son los deseos de GC MOON_**


	13. Me Perteneces

¡No he muerto!  
Estaba de parranda (?) ok no xd

Me tomé un descanso necesario.  
Regreso calentando motores con esta serie de retos que me han asignado en mi fanpage.

Disfruten la lectura.  
Con Cariño GC MOON.

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Muerte de un personaje.**

.

.

* * *

.

 **Me perteneces**

 _"Cuando creí que había perdido mi camino, descubrí que la vida me tenía frente a un nuevo destino"._  
 _—A._

 _._

Sentía el corazón tan acelerado que hasta lo podía escuchar retumbando en su interior, le costaba respirar tanto, que dolía, pero no se comparaba al dolor que sentía en la herida de su costado, era más punzante y agudo; aún así no se rendía, seguía corriendo por salvar su vida.

Giró el rostro hacia atrás para dar un vistazo y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba ahí, tomó unos segundos para descansar sus piernas raspadas y llenas de lodo, ese Yokai la había seguido desde que salió del pozo, parecía que la esperaba; y sin darse oportunidad de tomar su arco, corrió por su vida intentando buscar a los demás.

La oscuridad de la noche se había apoderado ya del bosque, y el silencio reinaba en el lugar, suspiró intentado calmar la ansiedad y desesperación, debía pensar en la forma de encontrar un refugio o llegar a la aldea, recargo la espalda en el árbol más cercano, cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente y su cabeza la inclinó hacia atrás, deseaba que fuera una pesadilla, solo eso; pero en el fondo, sabía que eso no era así.

Maldita su suerte, decidió llegar antes de lo planeado para sorprender a Shippo en su cumpleaños, emocionada con la idea le había comprado un hermoso set de pinturas. Silenciosas lágrimas brotaron de sus cansados ojos al pensar que tal vez, nunca podría verlo de nuevo.

Sabía que el demonio seguía cerca, lograba sentir el poder demoniaco acechándola; era inexplicable la sensación de amenaza que percibía, parecía una presa esperando ser devorada, de pronto, el golpe sordo en su cabeza le hizo caer sin lograr detenerse.

Él había llegado, la había estado cazando desde hace más de una hora por todo el bosque, y ahora, tendida sobre el suelo húmedo intentó levantarse, pero no funcionó, y lo entendió, una de las habilidades del demonio era inmovilizar a sus presas, suspiró sabiendo que era el final; el Yokai no la había elegido porque ella fuera hábil para escapar, no.

El demonio la había seguido porque era la diversión del asesino, el placer de jugar con su comida antes de llenarse las manos de sangre y, saborear a su presa angustiada sin saber lo que sucederá.

—Tu aroma es exquisito.

La voz rasposa del yokai le heló la sangre. Hizo el esfuerzo de gritar, pero no pudo, su garganta seca y adolorida se lo impedía.

—Pronto acabará.

Al decir aquellas sencillas palabras, sintió unas garras atravesarle el abdomen rasgado cada capa de piel seguido del agonizante dolor, y después nada.

La luz de sus ojos había desaparecido, su alma había dejado su cuerpo.

Kagome, había muerto.

.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a toser escandalosamente al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre la tierra, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Su pecho se sentía extraño, ardía.

—Humana, ahora me perteneces.

Desesperada buscó el origen de esa voz, sabía quién era, y eso era lo sorprendente.

—Sesshomaru— susurró incrédula.

El platinado guardó su espada que aún brillaba.

.

.

.

 **Reto: Resurrección (idea dada por Bloody Angel)**

.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A** :

Me gustó hacer este reto, fue sencillo. Espero que ustedes lo disfrutaran.  
Creo que gracias a que son Drabbles las historias son mas ligeras, aunque a veces se complica por ciertos temas que eligieron las ca...nijas :c

Bueno, Mañana nos leemos con otro Reto ;)


	14. Tercera Cita

**El reto de hoy, me hizo sufrir porque lo que me solicitaron, NO me gusta el reggaetón, y eligieron una de esas.**  
 **¡Haré pagar con creces a esa mujer!**

 **Que disfruten este reto, al final, si me gustó lo que hice. xD**

 **Reto: Usar términos de la canción "Sexo" de Residente, Dillon Francis  
 _Idea dada por Bloody Angel_**

.

.

* * *

.

 **Tercera Cita**

Los nervios que sentía la tenían abrumada, sus manos sudorosas cosquilleaban y su corazón latía fuerte; necesitaba calmarse un poco, tal vez, debía hablarles mientras se cambiaba, podía ser que le ayudaran a tranquilizarse o, incluso ponerla más tensa.

Decidida abrió su laptop, buscó los contactos que necesitaba de manera apresurada, y solicitó la videollamada con un movimiento desesperado de su pie izquierdo, hasta que apareció ante su pantalla aquella mujer exuberante de cabello rojizo y su desbordante aire coqueto.

—¡Vaya!, estabas tardando en llamar— mencionó con un tono divertido en su voz.

—¡Ayame! — sonaba alterada.

—¿Si…? — la pelirroja disfrutaba el estado de su amiga.

—¡Necesito tranquilizarme! —chilló dramática tumbándose sobre el escritorio.

—Vamos Kagome, esta cita será _"inolvidable"._ —Hizo una pausa, y en un intencional susurro dijo— y envidiable.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la siguiente mujer que apareció en sus pantallas.

—¡Kagome! — Gritó la joven castaña.

Ayame y Sango comenzaron a reír al ver a su amiga en esa situación. La azabache se levantó al escucharlas burlándose de ella, y frunció el ceño.

—Les hablé para que me ayudaran, no para que se rieran de mí — con fingido puchero se cruzó de brazos evitando mirar la pantalla.

La joven con más experiencia en esos casos sonrió divertida y se acomodó mejor en la silla, de tal modo que se sintiera cómoda, sabía que duraría un buen tiempo en esa llamada.

—Bueno, Kagome; tu cita es en una hora ¿seguirás lamentándote? — cuestionó Ayame.

—¡Mujer! — Gritó Sango para llamar su atención, cuando la morena se decidió a mirarlas bajó el tono en su voz— Todavía no te has arreglado, ¿Acaso no es la tercera cita? — Preguntó con un insinuante movimiento de cejas.

—Umm si… — respondió confundida.

—¿Ves? Todo tiene que ser perfecto —chilló emocionada Ayame saltando de su silla.

La azabache solo asintió con su cabeza afirmando, estaba divagando en su mente sobre las anteriores, la primera fue una cita casual en el cine; la segunda, habían ido a un lujoso y exclusivo restaurante, y la tercera...

—Pero no tengo idea de que ropa llevar, no sé a dónde iremos.

—En esta ocasión, no importa el destino, sino lo que sucederá— mencionó con una voz muy insinuante, Ayame.

—¿Eh? — respondió Kagome, más que confundida.

Sango reía mientras observaba el tono rojo en la cara de su amiga.

—Vamos Kagome, todas sabemos que él quiere "sexo"

Si antes la mencionada tenía su cara roja, ahora, parecía fuego ardiente.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Estás loca! — gritó agitando los brazos.

—No te hagas la tonta, Kagome —Ayame le hablaba seria. —te regaló chocolates y flores.

—Fueron al cine, "porque quiere sexo"— enfatizó Sango.

—¿Qu-e, ¿qué? — La joven azabache tapó su cara con las manos.

—Te invitó a cenar, "porque quiere sexo" — atacó Ayame.

— Y tú te maquillas, te peinas y te pones perfume, "porque quieres sexo" — acusó Sango.

—Nadie lo dice, pero… "todos quieren sexo" — terminó la ojiverde cantando.

—¡Sabía que ustedes solo se estaban burlando de mí! —recriminó Kagome, intentando disipar su vergüenza.

¿Era cierto?, ¿en el fondo deseaba tener sexo?

La verdad es que, si, deseaba tener sexo con Sesshomaru.

.

.

.

* * *

.  
 **N/A:**

 **¡Vamos, ¿quién no quisiera con Sesshomaru?!**  
 **Pobre de Kag, me la hicieron sufrir, pero al ultimo terminó aceptando su deseo mas interno.**

 **¡Hasta mañana!**


	15. No estaría mal

**RETO: Vean película 50 Sombras de Grey  
IDEA DADA POR: Bloody Angel**

 **.**

.

* * *

.

 **No estaría mal**

Tarareaba una canción mientras esperaba sentada en un banco de madera observando fijamente el reloj en cuenta regresiva, faltaban 30 segundos y cuando el tan ansiado sonido anunciaba que estaba listo, saltó emocionada directo hacia el microondas, sacó el paquete con mucho cuidado evitando quemarse, pero fue imposible.

—¡Auch!

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó la voz varonil que apareció tan rápido como escuchó el quejido.

—Me quemé un poco en el dedo, nada importante ¿Ves? — dijo al tiempo que sonreía despreocupada y levantaba su dedo.

—Hn.

Él tomó la mano de la azabache, y le sopló delicadamente intentando aliviar el ardor provocando que ella se sonrojara por el gesto.

—Estoy bien, Sesshomaru. Gracias.

Aprovechando la posición se puso de puntitas, besó los labios varoniles de manera fugaz y dio la vuelta para tomar el recipiente de vidrio que había dejado en la barrita antes del incidente; lo tomó con cuidado y, sabiendo que unos ojos dorados la vigilaban a una corta distancia, vació el paquete de palomitas.

—¿Ya está lista la película? —preguntó la joven.

—Si — respondió serio.

Sabía que su novio no quería ver esa película, pero había insistido tanto en verla que terminó accediendo ante su capricho.

Sesshomaru abrió el refrigerador, miró unos segundos antes de preguntar.

—¿Quieres té helado o jugo?

—Umm, té por favor.

El platinado sacó el té helado, algunos hielos y caminó a la barrita, sus movimientos eran fluidos y firmes, parecía que no dudaba en nada de lo que hacía, tomó dos vasos y les puso los hielos que chocaron entre sí al caer, después les vertió té.

—¡Oh! Con popote por favor— La azabache emocionada sacó uno y lo colocó en su vaso.

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja divertido por lo infantil que podía llegar a ser su novia, y en el descuido le besó la frente dejándola helada en su posición, aprovechando el pequeño impacto salió de la cocina.

Cuando Kagome regresó en sí, caminó hacia la sala, le encantaba cuando él hacía ese tipo de gestos sin previo aviso, a pesar de su fría e indiferente apariencia, era un hombre tierno y encantador; por supuesto, a su manera y sólo con ella.

Lo amaba.

Colocó las palomitas sobre la mesa junto a los vasos, miró a Sesshomaru y se sentó a su lado recargándose en el cuerpo varonil de manera cómoda, la película comenzó y sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla.

La azabache estaba emocionada con el principio de la película, parecía que se trataba de Sesshomaru, un empresario poderoso y joven, miró rápidamente a su novio, sonrió de manera tímida y volvió la atención a la pantalla.

Conforme avanzaba tomaban algunas palomitas o bebían té para refrescarse.

En una de esas escenas subidas de tono, Kagome se atragantó con una palomita, Sesshomaru le golpeó delicadamente la espalda hasta que ella se recuperó.

—¿Te encuentras bien _"nena*"_? — mencionó esa última palabra como burla.

—¡pff! — intentó contenerse inútilmente al soltar un bufido seguido de una risa ante la referencia. — Sí, todo bien.

La película terminó y estaban tan cómodos que no querían moverse de su lugar. Kagome se había quedado pensativa, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el platinado.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Creo… que no estaría mal.

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja esperando que se explicara.

—El cuarto rojo, no estaría mal tener uno — lo miraba fijamente, sabía que ella hablaba enserio.

La besó con deseo y desesperación, solo ella lograba provocarle con intensidad. Sin querer separarse realmente, lo hizo para decirle algo antes de continuar lo que hacía.

—No, no estaría mal.

.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:**

 **Solo quiero aclarar que si no entendieron el final, sí.**

 **Esto terminó con resultados placenteros y poniendo en práctica un poco algo de lo que vieron.  
**

 **No he mirado esa película, solo leído los libros así que me basé en lo que recordaba de hace tiempo xD  
**

* * *

 **Me disculpan si me equivoqué en la referencia**

 _ ***Nena: Cuando el hermano de C** **hristian Grey "Eliot" le dice así a la amiga de Ana(no recuerdo su nombre) y después Christian utiliza esa palabra para nombrar a su "pareja sexual" porque creo que ahí todavía no son novios xD**_

* * *

 **¡HASTA MAÑANA!**


	16. ¡ACTUALIZARON!

**Reto:** Otaku

 **Idea dada por:** Bloody Angel

 **Dedidcado a:** FiraLili y Raquel Taisho

.

.

* * *

.

 _"No creas en lo que aparento ser. Cree en lo que realmente soy. Conóceme"_

 **¡ACTUALIZARON!**

En la sala llena de cojines esponjosos y grandes sillones estaban tres mujeres muy entretenidas, en la mesa tenían montones de comida chatarra que les gustaba para los días que pasaban juntas, y lo más importante estaba repartido por todo el piso, donde tuvieran mayor facilidad de tomarlos, los mangas de todo tipo y género.

Una joven azabache estaba revisando su celular cuando escuchó que sonó y al ver de quién se trataba sonrió, se acomodó mejor en el puf gigante turquesa para contestar el mensaje pero, recibió una notificación nueva olvidando el mensaje que le había llegado.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡No puede ser! — chilló emocionada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó rápido acercándose la exuberante pelirroja.

La castaña ni se inmutó de su lugar, conocía esa expresión muy bien, así que, siguió con el manga que tenía en sus manos pasando a la página siguiente, escuchaba la conversación que mantenían sus amigas a una corta distancia.

—¡Ya salió! ¡YA ACTUALIZARON! —pataleó más emocionada.

—Kagome, deja de moverte, ¡quiero ver!

Ayame le arrebató el celular a la mencionada y se sentó al lado de azabache acomodándose de tal manera que ambas pudieran leer desde la misma pantalla. Durante la lectura, gritaron, se vieron y renegaron juntas, tanto que al final terminaron enojadas por la culminación del capítulo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se atreve? — expresó molesta la morena.

—¿Por qué le llevó al tío? — respondió con otra pregunta Ayame a la interrogante de Kagome.

—Ese malnacido sin ojos, si yo lo tuviera enfrente… ¿Por qué le hace eso al pobre?, todo estaba yendo bien, estaban pasando buenos momentos…

—Debería matar al seme de una vez, ¡¿Qué demonios está esperando?! — gritaba Ayame exasperada.

Sango suspiró pesadamente, eso era cada vez que leían ese manhwa, siempre deseaban la muerte de algún personaje o, incluso, estaban paranoicas si se trataba de la realidad o alguna alucinación, creaban teorías entre ellas y vivían al pendiente de la actualización; la castaña sabía que la trama de esa historia era interesante, pero no le gustaba el yaoi y solo escuchaba las quejas de sus amigas.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió el ambiente, Sango se levantó en silencio mientras las otras mujeres seguían en su fase de odio al capítulo intenso que habían leído, al abrir, miró al joven imponente y serio que avanzaba dominando el lugar con simples gestos.

—Mujer, ¿Por qué no contestas el mensaje?

Hasta ese momento se percató de quién había llegado, corrió y se colgó de su novio plantándole un beso en los labios varoniles y carnosos; el platinado la abrazó de la cintura recibiendo gustoso el gesto de la azabache.

—Disculpa Sesshomaru, al mismo tiempo llegó una notificación y me perdí en eso— dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas haciendo un leve puchero.

—¿Actualizaron KS?

La morena asintió con su cabeza mientras agitaba un poco sus pestañas, Sesshomaru miró los celestes ojos, le encantaba cuando ponía esa cara, entonces la abrazó pegándola más a su cuerpo y le besó la frente.

—Eso explica todo. Entonces, ¿qué quieren comer?

—¡PIZZA CON EXTRA QUESO! — gritaron al mismo tiempo las jóvenes.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:**  
Para este drabble tomé como referencia el Manhwa _**Killing Stalking**_ de _**Koogi ,**_ pertenece al género yaoi _ **.**_

Me inspiré en la relación de amistad que tengo con mis amigas Fira y Raquel, porque son especiales y, porque son las únicas que tienen el interés por este mundo.

Ustedes sabrán identificar cómo es que cada una inspiró a los personajes de este drabble.  
 **¡Las adoro!**

 **¡Hasta Mañana!**


	17. Cambio de planes

**Reto: Cosplay.**  
 **Idea dada por: Bloody Angel.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Tu edad no define tu madurez;_  
 _tus notas no definen tu inteligencia;_  
 _los rumores no definen quién eres."_  
 _—A._

 **Cambio de planes**

La joven azabache se miraba en el espejo un tanto insegura, la tela roja y ceñida se amoldaba perfectamente en su cuerpo resaltando muy bien sus curvas femeninas, anteriormente le había parecido una buena idea, pero ahora, se observaba y ya no le parecía de esa manera.

Giró dando la espalda al espejo y dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro; de pies a cabeza era perfecto, había hecho un excelente trabajo para imitar a su personaje de anime ese año, se detuvo en la pequeña falda que apenas y cubría sus glúteos, los cuales formaban un perfecto corazón.

Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de la presencia que había entrado, que, al mirarla quedó estático en la puerta.

Estaba perfecta.

Tragó saliva, tensó su mandíbula y caminó con pasos firmes hacia su presa, ella se miraba tan bien vestida de "Momo Yaoyoruzo", ese traje no se comparaba con nada de lo que habían utilizado anteriormente.

Cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de la presencia de su novio se quedó parada esperando que llegara frente a ella; la mirada del platinado era intensa, fiera y necesitada.

Sesshomaru era un depredador hambriento.

Hambriento de ella.

Al tenerla cerca, con su rostro serio observó con evidente descaro la completa figura femenina, la azabache aprovechó a hacer lo mismo con él.

Él, se miraba realmente bien con cualquier cosa.

Pero ahora, lo encontraba más sexy.

El traje azul marino acentuaba su piel, los detalles blancos alrededor de sus hombros le hacían ver más ancho, resaltaba más el lado varonil de Sesshomaru, los ojos heterocromáticos le seguían dando un aire misterioso, su cabello peculiarmente dividido en dos colores, le daban un toque especial.

También su traje había quedado perfecto, "Todoroki Shoto" era su personaje favorito de BNHA y le gustaba la pareja que hacía con Momo, por eso, había pensado que sería una excelente elección y no se equivocaba.

Sesshomaru resaltaba. Siempre sobresalía y esta vez, no sería la excepción.

Era jodidamente atractivo y sensual.

Como si fuera la primera vez que se miraban estaban uno frente al otro en silencio, apreciando la vista que tenían.

El platinado, miró penetrante los ojos contrarios e hizo el primer movimiento levantando su mano derecha, lentamente tomó la barbilla de la mujer subiéndola un poco para depositar un beso intenso y apasionado, soltó la barbilla y deslizó con delicadeza su dedo índice por el cuello femenino siguiendo el camino hasta llegar al centro de su pecho descubierto, con su otra mano la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Soltó los labios prisioneros y dirigió los suyos hacia la oreja derecha succionando el lóbulo unos segundos y después lo soltó susurrando con voz ronca.

—Señorita—hizo una breve pausa, besó delicadamente detrás de la oreja. —Parece que esta noche no saldremos.—Su aliento chocaba con la suave piel de Kagome.

La jadeante morena se excitó con esas palabras.

Cambio de planes, se quedarían en casa a jugar con sus personajes.

Ya habría oportunidad de presumir lo bien que se miraban en el cosplay de ese año, pero ahora, estaría muy ocupada durante toda la noche.

Y tal vez, tendrían que mandar a hacer otros trajes.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A:  
Este drabble lo disfruté por ambas shipps, soy amante del " _Sesshome"_ y del _"TodoMomo" (BnHA)_

Al principio, sufrí porque no sabía que personajes podían utilizar y que fuera de acuerdo con su personaliad, Bueno.

 **Sesshomaru ~ Todoroki Shoto .** Lo elegí por su apariencia seria, es uno de los héroes más fuertes y es super sexy (?) :v bueno, también, tiene ese aire misterioso y atrayente. Tiene cierto rencor a su padre y lucha por ser mejor. Entre otras cosas más.

 **Kagome ~ Yaoyoruzo Momo .** La elegí, porque en esa serie era la más adecuada, a pesar de que ella parece ser una chica normal y sin alguna otra ventaja que su apariencia atractiva, es una mujer sumamente inteligente, y con la ayuda de Todoroki puede superar cierto obstáculo que le impedía usar su peculiaridad, con el tiempo se puede ver su desarrollo en la historia como persona y como héroe.

Por eso, es que ambos me parecían adecuados; no conozco mucho acerca de otros animes/mangas/series. Así que mis opciones eran realmente pocas.

Prefiero conocer los personajes por lo menos un poco, para poder utilizarlos, aunque sea en lo más mínimo.


	18. Hombres vs Mujeres

**Reto: Karaoke  
Idea dada por: Bloody Angel**

 **El drabble de hoy, estuvo complicado para la idea que tenía en mente, para ser sincera, prefería un one shot de esto, no alcancé a abarcar ni la mitad de lo que pensaba.**

 **Pero, como existe un límite, aquí está el resultado, espero que lo disfruten tanto, como yo.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este drabble tiene dos versiones, uno con la letra original, el segundo con la letra en español.  
¿Porqué? , bueno, prefiero la letra en su idioma original, pero hay quienes prefieren leer todo en español. Así que, es por eso, nada fuera de lo común.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **VERSION 1** _ **(C.I)**_

 **Hombres vs. Mujeres**

—Las damas primero— mencionó con tono divertido el moreno.

—Un placer— respondió coqueta la pelirroja a su lado.

Ayame y Kagome se levantaron del sillón y caminaron hacia la consola, durante el trayecto contonearon las caderas de manera provocativa, tal como le había enseñado anteriormente la atrevida pelirroja a la morena; la competencia estaba en un momento decisivo y sabían que ellos observaban cada movimiento, así que, tenían armas letales que podían utilizarlas a su favor; y no dudarían en hacerlo.

Estaban seguras, ganarían.

Con una cómplice mirada eligieron la canción perfecta para sus planes, _"Bang, Bang"_ , la conocían muy bien porque siempre la cantaban cuando salían, era como su himno, por lo tanto, la sabían de memoria.

Se miraron fugazmente y Ayame le sonrió a la morena.

Los harían sudar.

Se colocaron frente a sus respectivos novios y con una mirada inocente dieron inicio a la canción que comenzó a sonar, Sesshomaru miró a Kagome y ella pudo notar un pequeño atisbo de sorpresa en los ojos dorados que la observaban con atención.

El conocía la canción.

El ritmo que marcaba la música les hizo comenzar con un leve contoneo de caderas, alzaron los brazos sobre su cabeza y los deslizaban por el cuerpo acentuando sus curvas.

El ambiente había cambiado.

— _She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time_ — Comenzó Kagome señalando a la pelirroja.

Ayame se movía sensual provocando a su hombre.

Koga, tragó saliva con dificultad.

Estaban en problemas.

La morena, dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru y giró su rostro viéndolo sobre su hombro, la chica de cabellos rojizos siguió con su parte.

— _She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh) —_ Kagome movió su cadera hacia un lado, acentuando la descripción de su trasero al mismo tiempo que recibió una nalgada de Ayame.

La azabache pudo notar en el rostro de Sesshomaru molestia.

Solo él podía tocar de esa manera a Kagome. Funció el ceño y apretó ambas manos haciéndolas puño.

La morena se giró, y ambas mujeres se acercaron a sus novios, tomaron las manos masculinas y las pasaron levemente por sus cuerpos, con paciencia sobre sus pechos, muslos y cintura.

— _(Stop and wait, wait for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)_

Cantaban en armonía mientras jugaban coquetas con las manos de sus novios por sus cuerpos.

— _See anybody could be bad to you_ — alzaron su trasero acercándolo más al rostro de los hombres, giraron un poco la cabeza, les guiñaron un ojo y, con un movimiento atrevido apretaron una mano varonil, la cual, por consecuencia apretaban el glúteo femenino.

— _you need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah._ — Se alejaron rápido soltando el agarre de las manos, se giraron y ambas hacían la señal negativa con sus dedos índices.

Les estaban provocando los instintos más primitivos.

— _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it) — cantó Kagome._  
 _—Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it) —siguió Ayame_

Y lo estaban logrando, sus pantalones se sentían apretados.

 _—Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) —_ ambas cantaban y les invitaban a disfrutar ese placer, que solo ellas podían ofrecer.

Tensaron su mandíbula, tenerlas tan cerca, tan provocativas, tan sensuales y no podían tocarlas. Les ponía duros.

Sesshomaru sabía que esa guerra podían perderla.

Y eso, era solo el principio.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **VERSION 2** _ **(C.E)**_

 **Hombres vs. Mujeres**

—Las damas primero— mencionó con tono divertido el moreno.

—Un placer— respondió coqueta la pelirroja a su lado.

Ayame y Kagome se levantaron del sillón y caminaron hacia la consola, durante el trayecto contonearon las caderas de manera provocativa, tal como le había enseñado anteriormente la atrevida pelirroja a la morena; la competencia estaba en un momento decisivo y sabían que ellos observaban cada movimiento, así que, tenían armas letales que podían utilizarlas a su favor; y no dudarían en hacerlo.

Estaban seguras, ganarían.

Con una cómplice mirada eligieron la canción perfecta para sus planes, _"Bang, Bang"_ , la conocían muy bien porque siempre la cantaban cuando salían, era como su himno, por lo tanto, la sabían de memoria.

Se miraron fugazmente y Ayame le sonrió a la morena.

Los harían sudar.

Se colocaron frente a sus respectivos novios y con una mirada inocente dieron inicio a la canción que comenzó a sonar, Sesshomaru miró a Kagome y ella pudo notar un pequeño atisbo de sorpresa en los ojos dorados que la observaban con atención.

El conocía la canción.

El ritmo que marcaba la música les hizo comenzar con un leve contoneo de caderas, alzaron los brazos sobre su cabeza y los deslizaban por el cuerpo acentuando sus curvas.

El ambiente había cambiado.

— _Ella tiene un cuerpo como un reloj de arena, pero yo puedo dártelo todo el tiempo_ — comenzó Kagome señalando a la pelirroja.

Ayame se movía sensual provocando a su hombre.

Koga, tragó saliva con dificultad.

Estaban en problemas.

La morena, dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru y giró su rostro viéndolo sobre su hombro, la chica de cabellos rojizos siguió con su parte.

— _Ella tiene un culo como un Cadillac, pero yo puedo enviártelo a toda velocidad. —_ Kagome movió su cadera hacia un lado, acentuando la descripción de su trasero al mismo tiempo que recibió una nalgada de Ayame.

La azabache pudo notar en el rostro de Sesshomaru molestia.

Solo él podía tocar de esa manera a Kagome. Funció el ceño y apretó ambas manos haciéndolas puño.

La morena se giró, y ambas mujeres se acercaron a sus novios, tomaron las manos masculinas y las pasaron levemente por sus cuerpos, con paciencia sobre sus pechos, muslos y cintura.

— _Detente y espera, espera por eso, detente, sostenlo, mueve tu bate._

Cantaban en armonía mientras jugaban coquetas con las manos de sus novios por sus cuerpos.

— _Mira, cualquiera puede ser mala contigo_ — alzaron su trasero acercándolo más al rostro de los hombres, giraron un poco la cabeza, les guiñaron un ojo y, con un movimiento atrevido apretaron una mano varonil, la cual, por consecuencia apretaban el glúteo femenino.

— _Necesitas una buena chica te que vuele tu cabeza, sí._ — Se alejaron rápido soltando el agarre de las manos, se giraron y ambas hacían la señal negativa con sus dedos índices.

Les estaban provocando los instintos más primitivos.

— _Bang, bang dentro del cuarto (sé que lo quieres) —_ cantó Kagome.  
 _—Bang, bang por todo tu cuerpo (te dejaré tenerlo) —_ siguió Ayame

Y lo estaban logrando, sus pantalones se sentían apretados.

 _—Espera un minuto, déjame llevarte ahí (ah) —_ ambas cantaban y les invitaban a disfrutar ese placer, que solo ellas podían ofrecer.

Tensaron su mandíbula, tenerlas tan cerca, tan provocativas, tan sensuales y no podían tocarlas. Les ponía duros.

Sesshomaru sabía que esa guerra podían perderla.

Y eso, era solo el principio.

.

.

* * *

.

 **¿Que tal?, ¿les ha gustado?  
Bloody, durante estos retos tengo una relación de amor-odio contigo xD.**

 **Pero, la mayoría del tiempo te adoro**


	19. ¿Guerra?

**Este drabble lo disfruté tanto, y no se me hizo complicado, pero, estuve muy ocupada hoy así que hasta ahorita pude subirlo.**

 **Espero que les guste tanto como a mí**

 **Reto: Guerra de Almohadas**  
 **Idea: Bloody Angel.**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Guerra?**

—Sesshomaru— habló la morena con tono delicado.

Silencio.

Giró su cuerpo quedando de costado, desde ese ángulo podía observar al platinado, estaba sentado sobre la cama, con pantalón de pijama y sin camisa, sus músculos perfectamente definidos resaltaban y;

Se le antojaban.

Kagome, cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño, tomó la almohada y la mordió intentando disipar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Al abrirlos se fijó en el semblante serio, la nariz recta, los labios bien formados y carnosos, sabía lo dulces que eran, ya que se había deleitado con ellos tantas veces.

Era jodidamente atractivo.

Nunca era suficiente y siempre quería más.

Más de él.

Debía parar el rumbo de sus pensamientos o estaría deseosa de algo más que solo mirar. Inquieta se movió un poco en su lugar.

A veces, le costaba creer que estaban casados; con él sus días estaban llenos de felicidad, y el tiempo parecía no tener importancia mientras estuviera con él, hasta los silencios eran cómodos y placenteros; justo como ahora.

Sesshomaru estaba leyendo un documento en su laptop, como le dijo a la morena, le había llegado un correo temprano, por lo tanto, necesitaba terminar con eso antes de mediodía y quería deshacerse de él lo más pronto posible.

—¿Quieres que te traiga desayuno? — preguntó intentando llamar su atención.

—No.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —insistió.

—No.

Kagome suspiró resignada, estaba dispuesta a levantarse para distraer su mente, estar ahí sin poder hacer otra cosa aparte de observar, le estaba costando.

Con toda la intención de moverse fue detenida por el gentil toque varonil.

—No te vayas — dijo el platinado al percatarse de los planes que tenía.

La azabache le sonrió nerviosa.

Nerviosa de su contacto después de esos pensamientos.

—Está bien.

—Hn — Respondió Sesshomaru y volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

La mujer inquieta, se puso a jugar con la almohada aventándola hacia el techo, necesitaba sacar sus frustraciones de alguna manera.

En una ocasión, no alcanzó a detenerla y cayó directo en la cabeza del platinado; Kagome se levantó asustada, había importunado a su esposo en su trabajo.

—Discúlpame, Sesshomaru no era mi intención molestarte— Le dijo apenada.

El hombre movió la almohada haciéndola a un lado, su laptop la dejó sobre la mesita de noche y miró los celestes ojos que lo observaban con vergüenza.

En un rápido movimiento, tumbó a la morena sobre la cama, colocándose sobre ella agarró las muñecas de Kagome con una sola mano y sostuvo los brazos femeninos sobre la cabeza de la mujer, estaban cara a cara.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? — Preguntó serio.

—Na-nada— la sorpresa le impedía hablar correctamente.

—¿Mi esposa necesita atención?, ¿quieres iniciar una guerra de almohadas?

—No Sessh yo no…

No pudo terminar la frase, el platinado le interrumpió capturando los labios de manera pasional, mientras con la mano libre jugaba con la cintura femenina.

—Kagome — pronunció con voz ronca.

Ella se estremeció.

—No hagamos la guerra. — succionó el labio inferior, lo mordió y después lo soltó —Hagamos el amor.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno, este reto fue divertido 7u7r**  
 **Espero que les haya gustado...**

 **¿Apoco no se les antoja algo así?**


	20. Humillación

**Reto: Vals de XV (Sesshomaru Chambelán)**

 **Idea dada por: Bloody Angel**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Tengo problemas para este tipo de ideas medias, femeninas (?) por así decir, espero que les guste.**

.

 **Humillación**

La cafetería estaba llena de jóvenes alegres y entusiasmados con el final de curso, más aquellos que terminaban un ciclo importante en sus vidas, pasando a otro nivel; como siempre, existían pequeños grupos de amigos que se juntaban a tomar sus alimentos en mesas asignadas.

En aquella de la esquina se encontraba la popular y de difícil acceso, los chicos más guapos y con más dinero; en seguida estaba la de los deportistas y porristas; un poco retirada estaba la mesa de los que eran considerados inteligentes y bien portados.

Ahí se encontraba una chica azabache comiendo sola, atendía una llamada en su celular con su amiga, ese día se encontraba en casa ya que había pescado un resfriado.

— _Oye, Kagome ¿ya tienes todo listo para tu fiesta? —Preguntó la otra voz._

—No— respondió cabizbaja

— _¿Qué es lo que te falta?_

—El vals, aún no tengo quién lo dirija y menos chambelán — suspiró angustiada con la idea de no tener quién la acompañara.

Había deseado que fuera su padre, pero, él había muerto hace varios años, su hermano era muy pequeño y su abuelo estaba mayor para hacerlo.

— _Sé que hay muchos que desearían acompañarte._ — _mencionó Sango pensando en Hoyo y Koga._

En eso, iba pasando la líder de las porristas, era una joven muy atractiva de cabello rojo, de cabello oscuro y ojos color carmín. Era bella.

Según ella misma decía, era la novia del chico más guapo y popular de la escuela.

Kagome terminó la llamada; después le explicaría a su amiga lo que sucedió.

—¡Vaya patito feo!, ¿Nadie quiere acompañarte en tu patética fiestecita? — mencionó con burla la mujer.

—Si tengo quién me acompañe.

Kagome se levantó molesta de la mesa, recargó las manos sobre ella y la miró con el ceño fruncido; Kagura miraba en su dirección sorprendida, la azabache sonrió burlona. Le había sorprendido que no se dejara insultar por ella.

—Además, eso no les interesa — continuó con su voz firme.

La joven maliciosa, recompuso su rostro de sorpresa, aclaró la garganta y siguió con su perverso plan de ridiculizarla.

—No te creo, sé que te mueres para que Sesshomaru te acompañe en tu insignificante fiesta.

Kagome estaba dispuesta a contestar, a pesar de que le gustaba el joven Taisho Pues, ¿quién en su sano juicio no desearía estar con él?

—No, ¿vas a negarlo?

Esperó la respuesta con los brazos cruzados, sabía que cualquier respuesta que le diera la humillaría, pues, el mismo platinado se encontraba detrás de Kagome y había escuchado la conversación.

Sesshomaru estaba serio mirando a Kagura, solo esperaba la respuesta.

—Ya dije que sí tengo chambelán y no necesito darte detalles sobre eso.

—¿te avergüenzas de tu acompañante? — insistió. — si no es así, dime quién es — demandó.

—Soy yo, ¿algún problema con eso? — La voz varonil estremeció a las jóvenes que se mantenían en la discusión.

Sesshomaru se acercó a Kagome colocándose a su lado, le tomó la mano y...

—Vámonos— le dijo a la azabache viendo los celestes ojos confundidos.

Ambos salieron de la cafetería tomados de la mano dejando sin palabras y muy enojada a cierta joven.

La humillada había resultado ser otra.

 **N/A:**

 **Recuerden, no es bueno humillar a otros o el Karma puede ser peor xD**

 **Esperemos que Kagura aprendiera su lección.**


	21. Obra de Arte

**Para mí, todavía es 21 de Agosto.**

 **Son las 11:54 pm**

 **Así que, técnicamente estoy al día.**

 **Reto: Referencia al dibujo de "Rose" en Titanic  
Idea dada por: Bloody Angel**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Obra de Arte**

Kagome había estado tan cansada, esa noche llena de pasión con su esposo le había drenado toda su energía, así que, cuando despertó, lo primero que deseó fue ir a tomar un baño relajante; y así lo hizo.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, se sentía tan cómoda, limpia y fresca que decidió recostarse unos momentos en la cama así, desnuda.

Su esposo tenía la costumbre de salir por las mañanas al gym sin importar su cansancio, era estricto con esta costumbre; por lo tanto, ella se encontraba sola.

Se acomodó sobre la cama, de manera cómoda tomó la almohada colocándola debajo de su cabeza, su mano izquierda descansaba un poco mas arriba de su cabeza y la derecha la tenía cerca de su cara; estaba apoyada de lado acentuando sus caderas y estrecha cintura, parecía una hermosa escultura; bella y única.

Cuando el platinado regresó de su rutina, aseado; entró a la habitación y tuvo el deleite de observar esa obra de arte, ella se miraba tan hermosa; su esposa tenía una figura perfecta, sin pesarlo por mucho tiempo, dejó la maleta en el closet; tomó un maletín y acercó el sillón del lado izquierdo de la cama, de tal modo que pudiera observar bien la figura femenina.

Se sentó apreciando el cuerpo de su esposa, tenía un cuaderno, el cual, sacó del maletín, buscó en un departamento dentro de este el lápiz especial que utilizaba para dibujar, tenía su pasatiempo que solo su esposa conocía.

Dibujar.

Ese cuaderno era dedicado a una sola obra de arte que él conocía muy bien, y sólo él podía apreciar.

Kagome.

Él solía dibujar a su esposa en diferentes situaciones, pero en esta ocasión, la dibujaría desnuda sobre la cama.

Relajó su muñeca y comenzó con delicados trazos bien definidos, con paciencia y determinación logró terminarlo antes de que ella despertara.

La azabache se removió e hizo un pequeño quejido, Sesshomaru se acercó a la cama, se sentó en el borde cerca de Kagome, ella se estiró y abrió los ojos encontrándose unos dorados que la miraban con deseo.

—Buen día Sesshomaru— Saludó somnolienta la morena con una sonrisa.

—Buen día, ¿cómo te sientes? —su tono era serio y preocupado.

—Maravillosa—respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—¿Te duele algo? —insistió mirado los ojos celestes intentando descubrir la verdad.

—No, todo está perfecto.

La morena alzó los brazos, colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza platinada y la atrajo depositando un dulce beso en los labios varoniles.

Sesshomaru aceptó el gesto de Kagome aventurándose a profundizar incitándola a abrir la boca para introducir su lengua, ella accedió y el calor subió.

Jadeantes se separaron.

—Te dibujé desnuda— confesó.

Miraba los ojos azules que brillaban en sorpresa, ella sonrió.

—Espero que al estilo de _Titanic_ — mencionó exigente.

—Hn.

Volvió a besarla con más pasión, con sus manos jugaba en las curvas de la cadera, cintura y subía masajeando los pechos de Kagome.

.

* * *

.

 **Este fue el último en el que Bloody Angel aporta sus ideas.**

 **Gracias por tus retos, fueron divertidos, desesperantes y algunos extremadamente complicados por ciertos detalles.**


	22. Sexy

**Otra canción que no es de mi gusto, al principio quise aventar mi laptop en cuanto escuche el ritmo, después ignorando el género que no es de mi preferencia; abrí mi mente y entendí el concepto, espero les guste lo que hice.**

 **Reto: Kagome bialando - Sin Pijama de Becky G**

 **Idea dada por: Punitaisho**

 **Sexy**

Kagome tenía tiempo que no se quedaba sola en casa tan tarde, desde que se había casado, Sesshomaru se encargaba de llegar siempre a cenar con ella, pero, esta ocasión fue diferente; él había ido a otra ciudad debido a un inconveniente con la empresa de allá y requería su presencia.

La morena suspiró resignada, salió de bañarse y eligió un conjunto de lencería fina de encaje, demasiado provocador, así mismo se colocó unos tacones rojos Gucci.

Perfecta.

Según lo que había dicho Sesshomaru, él regresaría temprano en la mañana, y ella esperaba recibirlo con una sexy sorpresa.

Abrió el champagne que había traído con anticipación, se sirvió una copa y probó el delicioso sabor del burbujeante líquido, era exquisito.

Se miró en el espejo que tenía en la habitación, este le daba una vista completa de su cuerpo, observó detalladamente el conjunto negro, este realzaba sus pechos y cintura; se dio la vuelta intentando observar mejor la parte de atrás, la pequeña tanga tenía un pequeño moño en la parte de atrás, si tirabas de él, la diminuta prenda caía.

Sonrió.

Estaba satisfecha por la elección del conjunto.

Tomó otro trago dándose oportunidad de disfrutar el dulce sabor, caminó con la copa en su mano y encendió el reproductor, abrió los ojos sorprendida por la canción que comenzó a sonar; y le subió el volumen.

 _Solo, sólito en la habitación_

 _Busca, que busca de mi calor, uoh-oh, no-no_

 _Quiere' remedio pa' tu dolor_

 _Nadie te lo hace mejor que yo, uoh-oh, no-no_

No podía ser más oportuna.

Bebió un trago más, dejó la copa en el tocador, mientras la música seguía sonando.

 _Si tú me llamas_

 _No' vamo' pa' tu casa_

 _No' quedamo' en la cama_

 _Sin pijama, sin pijama (yo', yo', yo')_

Se colocó frente a la cama, juntó sus piernas y comenzó a contonear sus caderas al ritmo de la música, se deslizó hacia abajo, abrió las piernas insinuante y se levantó.

Se sentía poderosa y sexy.

 _Voy pa' contarle mis secretos a tu almohada_

 _Mientras tanto hagamos videollamada_

 _Me manda foto, fotico_

 _Mostrando todo, todito_

 _Cuando llegue desbaratamo' la cama_

Levantó los brazos y los deslizó suavemente por su cuerpo comenzando por el cuello hasta sus caderas, deteniéndose ahí las meneó con movimientos repetidos de un lado a otro.

 _Baby, hoy no vamo' a dormir (no)_

 _Baby, hoy no vamo' a dormir (uh-uh-uh)_

 _Que no traje pijama_

 _Porque no me dio la gana_

 _Baby, hoy no vamo' a dormir_

Sintió unas fuertes manos en su cintura.

—Eso me parece perfecto— La voz ronca le erizó la piel.

Ella no sabía, pero Sesshomaru había mirado el espectáculo en primera fila.

Besó el cuello de la mujer, deslizó las manos varoniles de la cintura a la cadera, les dio un apretón, y acercó los glúteos de la mujer a su creciente erección para que sintiera lo despierto que estaba.

Kagome, movió su cabeza en busca de los labios ajenos, entendiendo el mensaje Sesshomaru los besó con intensidad, pasión y lujuria.

—Hoy no te dejaré dormir.

No pensaba hacerlo, ella estaba impactante en ese conjunto, se miraba tan sexy, bailando sin pijama.

Le puso duro al instante.

 **N/A:**

 **Puni, espero que te haya gustado este drabble, realmente me hizo sufrir, pero, después de mis peleas internas logré sacarlo adelante, hice un berrinche hasta quería matar a Kagome mientras bailaba (es real, no fake; Fira está de testigo), bueno, tantas cosas que se me vinieron a la mente.**

 **Pero al final, este fue el resultado.**

 **Gracias por regalarme esta idea, de otro modo, nunca lo hubiera hecho.**

 **Al final, terminé amando lo que hice.**


	23. Celos

**En mis notas de hoy, solo quiero agregar que, Te odie An (?) :v**

 **Y, Feliz cumpleaños a Lupita Morales(cumple el 23 de este mes), deseo de todo corazón que tengas un excelente año y cumplas todos los deseos que tienes.**

 **También quiero agradecer con mi vida(?) a mi alfa firalili por ayudarme con este caso que estuve por botarlo y negarme a hacerlo; también me costó la dejada de mi beta.**

 **Pero al final, pudimos vencer esto con el malévolo cerebro e ingenio que nos caracteriza.**

 **Reto: Kagome se acuesta con Inuyasha.  
Idea dada por: An.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Celos**

Había decidido darle una sorpresa a su esposa, así que, no le avisó que llegaría a la ciudad ese día. Se sentía enfadado por tener que escuchar comentarios sin sentido y banales conversaciones, deseaba llegar a su casa, saludar a su hermosa mujer y descansar plácidamente a su lado disfrutando ese delicioso aroma a flores del cuerpo femenino.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, la luz estaba apagada y sonrió de manera perversa, su esposa no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

Se a acercó de manera sigilosa a la cama, justo del lado donde sabía que ella dormía y se aventuró a rozar con su mano el cuerpo femenino desde los pies, deslizando sus dedos con delicadeza sobre los muslos, cintura y tomando especial atención en… ¿Sus brazos?, estos interrumpían el paso a sus pechos.

Frunció el ceño.

Sesshomaru encendió la lámpara de noche, iluminando solo lo necesario para reconocer la figura de su esposa, y ahí estaba.

Dormida plácidamente.

Abrazándole.

Ella estaba…

Estaba…

Su furia creció.

Apretó las manos en puño y tensó la mandíbula.

—Mujer — la llamó de manera hostil.

Observó a Kagome despertar aturdida y asustada, seguro era por el tono que había utilizado, con ella solo lo hacía cuando realmente estaba molesto.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, se sentó rápidamente en la cama, se había dado cuenta de su situación.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para negarlo.

—No, e-esto no es lo que piensas, Sesshomaru… yo no…— intentaba excusarse inútilmente.

La joven azabache intentó tocar al platinado, él retrocedió impidiendo que llegara a hacerlo.

—Silencio — demandó viendo los ojos azules que comenzaban a ponerse llorosos.

Podía ver a la morena arrepentida, pero no permitiría esa falta nuevamente.

Lo había engañado.

Sentía la mirada de Kagome sobre él, pero estaba tan enfadado que no encontraba las palabras correctas para decir.

—Esto se acabó. — esa frase retumbó en la habitación.

Sintiendo la rabia en su interior apartó a la morena para tomar al intruso que estaba en su cama, sin consideración lo arrastró fuera de la habitación; de lejos escuchaba las débiles súplicas de su esposa.

Y aun así no se detuvo.

—¡Sesshomaru, por favor no!; lo amo, me gusta.

La morena lo seguía unos pasos atrás intentando detenerlo, abrió la puerta del comedor que daba al patio y aventó el bulto que cargaba, tomó el encendedor y le prendió fuego.

Nunca más lo volvería a ver con su esposa.

Sabía el crush que tenía Kagome con Inuyasha el famoso cantante que ella idolatraba, pero le había advertido que, si volvía a encontrarla con él, lo quemaría.

Y así lo hizo.

Después de los sollozos arrepentidos de la morena, y de que el bulto se consumiera por el fuego, giró su rostro hacia su mujer.

—Sabes que odio a Inuyasha, y la Dakimakura estaba prohibida.

Kagome lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos, era cierto, el odiaba la obsesión que tenía por dormir con esa almohada gigante con la estúpida figura de Inuyahsa.

Su esposa se acercó a él, tenía las mejillas rosadas, ojos hinchados y pequeñas lágrimas que se escapaban.

El platinado la acercó a su cuerpo abrazándola con fuerza, le besó la coronilla de su cabeza intentando consolarla.

—Tu, eres el único para mí Sesshomaru — susurró Kagome. —Sabes que te amo.

.

.

* * *

.

 **¿Alguien que me recuerde porque estoy haciendo esto? :'v**

 **De verdad, hay retos que me explotan el cerebro. y tengo pruebas de ello.**

 **Solo que soy bien mal hablada cuando me desespero y mi reputación estaría en juego (?)**

 **An: cumplí el reto porque solo pusiste ... que Kagome se "acueste " con Inuyasha, estando con Sesshomaru.**

 **Bueno, en la palabra "acostar" está la clave, nunca mencionaste que era de manera sexual, so...  
Sí, se acostó con Inuyasha, a dormir y sólo se trataba de una almohada gigante.**

 **Pero, ella representa los sueños de muchas otakus (?)..**

 **Bueno ya bye.**


	24. El dios demonio

**Reto: Declaración de Sesshomaru/comedia romántica.  
Idea dada por: Kim Lucero**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **El dios demonio**

La juventud es la mejor etapa de la vida.

En ella, existen muchos cambios, experimentas, aprendes y disfrutas.

O bien, puede ser la peor etapa.

Porque también cometes errores, algunas estupideces y sufres.

Y este es el vivo ejemplo de "un impulso de idiotez" protagonizado por una joven azabache…

.

.

.

La morena avanzaba con pasos presurosos y la respiración agitada en busca de refugio.

—¡Tonta, Tonta! — se regañaba la joven cerrando los ojos.

Por este motivo, no alcanzó a ver la piedra que sobresalía del suelo, tropezó con ella llevándola hacia la tierra húmeda del campo.

Su batalla interna estaba llena de vergüenza, impotencia y miseria.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, esta chica tenía un crush intenso con el joven más guapo del colegio, tres años mayor y, millones de veces más popular; que, a pesar de tener un carácter difícil, las personas lo tenían en un altar como un dios… o demonio, tal vez, un dios demonio.

Escuchó un ruido detrás de ella poniéndola alerta y acelerando su ritmo cardíaco.

—No— susurró.

Se levantó rápido, sabía quién la seguía; se trataba del mismo encargado, el joven Taisho.

Le había enviado por error un mensaje confesándole su amor; los sentimientos eran verdaderos, pero no tenía intención de que él se enterara, simplemente fue una idiotez de su parte escribirlo con Ayame cerca.

La pelirroja le arrebató el móvil después de ver a la azabache con el rostro ruborizado, su amiga leyó lo que había escrito dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, y lo envió.

Maldita su suerte.

Encontró una puerta semi-abierta y entró cerrándola tras de sí.

Suspiró aliviada, recargó su frente en la puerta e intentó calmar su agitada respiración, creía que se encontraba a salvo; de pronto, sintió que algo no estaba bien.

Abrió con lentitud sus ojos y se giró, al ver donde se encontraba gritó llena de vergüenza.

Las duchas masculinas.

Kagome podía ver que los jóvenes envueltos en toallas y torsos descubiertos la observaban, tapó su rostro e intentó disculparse.

—Yo, de verdad lo si-siento, no tenía idea que era el baño de los hombres.

La joven se disculpaba con gran pena, no sabía que era peor, estar dentro con los chicos semidesnudos o fuera y enfrentar al joven Taisho.

Escuchaba unos pasos acercarse poniéndola más nerviosa, ¿qué debía hacer?, no tenía la menor idea, y no quería mirar algo que no debería.

—Oye, tranquila — escuchó la voz masculina.

Apretó más las manos e intentó retroceder chocando con la pared, los chicos comenzaron a gritar y silbar. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y se tensó.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de todos haciéndolos callar de inmediato, pero Kagome se negaba a descubrir su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? — la voz demandante hizo eco en el lugar.

—Parece que la señorita se extravió— contestó arrogante el joven de ojos azules que tocaba el hombro de la mencionada.

El encargado miró con furia al moreno.

—Quita tu mano de mi novia— ordenó tajante acercándose a la mujer.

Kagome confundida por fin bajó las manos y observó esos ojos dorados.

—Sesshomaru— susurró.

Él se acercaba con pasos lentos y decididos, mirándola fijamente.

La tomó de la mano y salieron.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	25. El final de mi tiempo

**No se porqué estos retos se me hacen sencillos, muajajaja!**

 **En realidad si se pero no les voy a decir (?)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de un personaje.**

 **Reto: Kagome muere y se reencontraran en otro universo  
Idea dada por:** **Neffer Kat**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **El final de mi tiempo**

El aroma que me rodeaba calaba en mi interior, se mezclaba el azufre, veneno y fuego; podía escuchar el horrible sonido de las aves yokais que sobrevolaban en el cielo en círculos asechando el momento de su orden, esperaban mi último aliento para alimentarse de mi carne; entonces, a lo lejos escuché la voz de ese ser que había acabado con todos.

—Kagome tu tiempo se ha acabado.

Su risa estruendosa se escuchó a varios kilómetros y todo mi interior se estremecía.

—Sí, lo sé— respondí con la garganta rasposa, esforzándome para hablar.

—Peleaste con honor, pero no fue suficiente.

—Te olvidas de algo.

La voz que anhelaba escuchar hizo presencia; después de todo, había llegado. Intenté verlo forzando mis ojos para aclararme la vista, no podía irme de este mundo sin observar una vez más su rostro.

—Mi Lord, parece que atendió a mi llamado.

¿Llamado? Cruzó rápidamente esa pregunta por mi mente; parecía que ellos tenían una conversación, la cual, no entendía.

—Y tú pareces olvidar a quién te enfrentas.

Cuando la nubosidad en mis ojos se desvaneció pude ver a Sesshomaru de pie, con el corazón ensangrentado de Naraku en su mano y la espada cayendo a pedazos después de atravesarlo.

Era el final, él había derrotado al hanyo que causó tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

Para mí eso era suficiente; él estaba vivo, lo había visto otra vez y Naraku fue destruido. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la oscuridad, ahora podía morir en paz.

Débilmente dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro con las fuerzas abandonando mi cuerpo, y después sentí que unos brazos fuertes rodearon mis piernas y espalda; era levantada del suelo, pero la consciencia me abandonaba.

—Es hora de que la utilices.

La voz suave y varonil me llamó; abrí de nuevo los ojos con gran dificultad, él estaba ahí, sosteniendo mi cuerpo casi inerte; me había llevado al lugar donde comenzó todo, el pozo.

El me bajó de sus brazos, me sentó al borde del pozo y se colocó detrás de mí sosteniéndome de la cintura, depositó un beso en mi mejilla para después entregarme el pequeño objeto, débilmente lo tomé y poco a poco cambió de color, ya no había maldad, ahora, era puro de nuevo.

Era el momento de hacer lo correcto, suspiré con gran dificultad y sonreí, a pesar de mi dolor, era el fin y habíamos ganado, aún si eso significó perder mi vida y, perderlo a él.

Perder al primero que me amó y pude amar.

—Sesshomaru— dije en un débil y cansado susurro.

Apreté la perla y las lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro.

—El tiempo se ha acabado, tienes que hacerlo— me dijo al oído.

Su voz fue un punzante cuchillo atravesando mi corazón.

Su voz se quebraba.

Con una mano llevé la perla a mi pecho apretándola con fuerza, con la otra me aferraba al brazo de Sesshomaru y sin dejar de llorar, pedí mi deseo.

—Por favor, desaparece.

La perla palpitó, desprendió una luz fuerte y se desvaneció.

Era el momento.

—Adiós Sesshomaru, te amo — le dije con voz temblorosa.

Giré mi rostro robándole el último beso desesperado y lleno de amor, me separé con la fuerza que me quedaba y me solté cayendo hacia el fondo.

En algún momento nos volveríamos a ver, podía sentirlo dentro de mi corazón.

Mientras caía, escuché una voz que me consolaba, _"volverás a su lado"_.

Era la perla, me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad.

Pero por ahora, era el final, el final de mi tiempo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

N/A:

No tienen idea como disfruté escribir esto, no solo por el momento sad, sino la esperanza implícita de que se volverán a ver.  
A veces, el amor es de esta manera, a pesar de que es fuerte, existen circunstancias que evitan que permanezcan juntos simplemente porque no es el momento, y tiempo después, se reencuentran y comienzan un amor más maduro y aún mas fuerte.

¿Les ha pasado?...

¿No?..

A mi tampoco, pero a de ser bien bueno (?)

Al leer la nota de Moon ustedes tipo...

 ** _Baia, baia... Malévolo cucarachon se puso sentimental._**


	26. Juguemos

**Reto: Estilo Rock and Roll**

 **Idea: Lupita Morales**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Juguemos**

La morena se encontraba emocionada y expectante, era el primer cumpleaños que lo pasaba siendo "la señora Taisho" y, su esposo le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa preparada para ella, le comentó que harían _"juego de roles"_.

Así que su primera sorpresa se encontraba en esa elegante y enorme caja sobre su cama.

Conocía las letras negras impresas en la tapa y ese fino moño, varias ocasiones le había dado regalos de esa tienda, se ruborizó recordando lo que había encontrado dentro de ellas.

Con manos temblorosas, se acercó y jaló con delicadeza de aquél listón dejando que cayera suavemente.

Destapó la caja con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y al ver lo que estaba dentro sintió que su corazón saltó, sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

Anteriormente le había dicho a su esposo que amaba el estilo Rock and roll, y él conocía su gusto por ese estilo de música.

Sacó las prendas que había dentro y se cambió colocándose los coquetos ligueros negros semitransparentes que se ajustaban perfectamente, después la falda de cuadros negros y rojos tipo colegiala que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, se detuvo unos momentos en el espejo y se aseguró que tapara bien sus glúteos, aunque, viniendo de su esposo, estaba segura que sería así.

Continuó con la pequeña blusa negra ajustada sin mangas y algo corta, volvió a mirarse en el espejo y sonrió satisfecha; se acercó nuevamente a la caja, sacó los anillos de plata y algunas cadenas colocándoselas enseguida.

Estaba tan emocionada por el conjunto que le había dado, y hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar en lo que él se podía y quedó paralizada, ¿se vestiría también de esa manera? movió la cabeza para ambos lados intentando alejar ese pensamiento.

Sería tan excitante verlo así, y lo deseaba; pero su esposo era serio y no estaba segura que él se pondría algo como eso.

Siguió arreglándose, se puso algo de maquillaje, dejó que su cabello se secara solo y el flequillo lo acomodó de lado; tomó los lentes negros, una cartera y la chaqueta negra de cuero.

Justo a tiempo el timbre sonó, era la hora que su esposo le había dicho que pasaría por ella, dio un largo suspiro y abrió.

Quedó sin palabras, ahí estaba su esposo con pantalón de mezclilla negro, camiseta del mismo color y una chaqueta a juego con ella, estaba tan…

Sexy, endemoniadamente perfecto y sensual.

Kagome sonrió nerviosa y agradecida.

El sacó la mano que tenía detrás y un enorme ramo de rosas rojas apareció frente a ella. Acercó la otra mano y tomó la cintura femenina, le plantó un beso que ella aceptó gustosa, saboreando el dulce sabor de su esposo.

Se separaron y él dirigió los labios hacia la mejilla, depositó un suave beso, aspiró el olor femenino del cuello y lo besó siguiendo un camino hasta atrás de la oreja, se separó unos centímetros y le susurró.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

El aliento de su esposo golpeaba con delicadeza su piel; Kagome tenía la mente en blanco.

—Gra-gracias Sesshomaru.

—Ahora, juguemos.

Respondió Sesshomaru, soltando a la embriagada mujer, embriagada del excitante hombre que tenía como esposo.

Para ser sincera, Kagome amaba jugar con Sesshomaru; siempre era tan…

Placentero.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A: ¿a quién no le gusta un buen juego de roles? 7u7r**

 **Uff estoy segura que ese estilo de chico malo le quedaría muy bien a Sesshomaru, de hecho algo estilo Adam Lavin.**

 **Espero les guste; gracias por leer.**


End file.
